Un blaireau, un aigle et deux crétins
by Suserell
Summary: Et si... Fred et George avaient eu la chance de connaître Susan Smith et Erell Donnovan, deux jeunes filles aux caractères bien trempés ? Et s'ils étaient devenus amis avec elles ? Une histoire explosive écrite à deux mains par deux folles... Pairings : à venir dans un certain nombre de chapitres, haha ! (vous feriez mieux de lire pour l'humour que la romance, d'ailleurs u u)
1. Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Nous sommes sincèrement désolées de ne pas avoir publié la suite depuis un bon bout de temps, mais le bac arrivant à toute vitesse, c'est vraiment galère...

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore commencé à lire cette merveilleuse et fantastique fanfic qu'est la nôtre, allez-y maintenant, et si vous n'avez pas le temps, c'est bien dommage...

_Fred :_ Si ils ne lisent pas cette histoire, il faudra qu'ils se prommènent avec un parapluie...

_George :_ C'est vrai que la saison des pluies de Bombabouses pourrait arriver...

_Susan :_ Roh, pas de menaces implicites, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas leur faute si...

_*Erell a déjà une Bombabouse dans la main, elle vous regarde fixement dans les yeux, alors vous avez intérêt à lire...*_

_Susan :_ ... oh, bon, je laisse tomber. Mais vous auriez pu trouver mieux que les Bombabouses, sérieusement !

_Erell :_ Leur balancer des gnomes ?

_Fred :_ Hum... Lâcher Peeves sur eux !

_George :_ Mais non, c'est tout simple, on les ligote à une chaise, et ils doivent subir la lecture de cette fanfic par Binns !

_Susan :_ Mais, mais... Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fin de compte.

_Erell :_ Bof, sinon je peux leur lancer un sort ?

_*maintenant, imaginez quatre personnes vous regardant fixement avec des yeux de psychopathes. Si vous ne voulez rien subir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...*_

Mais non, plus sérieusement, on ne mange pas (Fred : Par contre, les Nundus et les dragons, oui... Hmmmpf ! *Erell vient de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche*), mais ça nous ferait vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir que vous nous lisiez (et que vous commentiez ?)

Bonne lecture, et sinon, bonne journée ! (Rectification d'un anonyme : et sinon, allez vous faire lobotomiser par Trelawney, bande de Veracrasses baveux.)


	2. Deux lettres

Chapitre 1

_Susan_

- Susan ! Descend, une lettre pour toi !

Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil ?

- Maman, ça peut pas attendre ? Je marmonne, la tête dans le c... dans l'oreiller.

Mais... Il n'est que neuf heure... Déjà la poste ? Comment se fait-ce... A contre-cœur, je descend à la cuisine. De toutes façons, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me rendormir, c'est trop tard...

- Susan, attend-moi deux minutes, je cours chercher ton père !

- M'ok...

Je m'installe devant mon bol de céréales vide, que je rempli aussi sec, quelle expression étrange quand on utilise du lait. Alors que je commence à touiller avec ma cuillère, mon regard est subitement attiré par un hibou... Par un quoi ?! Persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une illusion d'optique, de quelque phénomène paranormal issu de mon imagination encore endormie, je le fixe droit dans ses yeux jaunes, la cuillère encore dans le bol. Mais ce hibou est réel. Il a cligné des yeux. Il a cligné des yeux. IL A...

- Hyaaah !

Sans que je comprenne comment, ma chaise valdingue sur le sol et une douleur se fait ressentir dans mon poignet et ma cuisse gauche. Le hibou n'a pas bougé d'un yota, à peine s'il s'est hérissé les plumes à mon cri apocalyptique. Les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent semblent dire le contraire...

- Susan ! Susan ! Ça va ?

Mon père et ma mère s'élancent affolés dans la pièce. Alors que je m'attend à ce que ma mère crie et que mon père saisisse un torchon pour chasser l'oiseau importun, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit... Mon père pousse un cri (trop aigu par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer) et ma mère cherche partout du regard la source de ma terreur. Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas qu'un énorme hibou est assis sur la table de notre cuisine ?

- Isobel, comment... que... qu'est-ce que cet oiseau fiche ici ?!

Ma mère regarde mon père étonnée. Elle comprend enfin qu'un volatile a élu domicile sur la table.

- Ah, le hibou ! Mais enfin, c'est la lettre de Susan !

Tous les regards convergent vers ma mère (oui, oui, même celui du hibou). Mon père la dévisage comme si elle avait soudain de la barbe, moi je ne sais pas si je suis encore en train de rêver (la douleur dans la cuisse me prouve que non) et le hibou a l'air plutôt impatient.

- Eh bien, Susan, prend ta lettre !

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle, enfin ? Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur le hibou, et je croise son regard. Oui, c'est un animal, je sais, mais ses yeux veulent dire exactement la même chose que ce que ma mère vient de proclamer. Et elle est où, cette foutue « lettre » ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, le hibou tend sa patte vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement. Les oiseaux de près, ça me fait peur... Mais si je ne fais rien, il va avoir une crampe, le pauvre. Voyant que je ne me décide pas à bouger, il sautille et volette vers moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Ni une ni deux, j'oublie ma peur des volatiles, et j'entreprends de détacher l'enveloppe. Elle a l'air faite de vieux parchemin, c'est étrange... Enfin, ça l'est déjà moins qu'un hibou. Elle porte un vieux sceau, sur lequel je distingue un aigle, un lion, un serpent et... un blaireau. Ça m'avance. Mon père regarde toujours la scène, les yeux plus ronds que mon bol de céréales auquel je n'ai pas encore touché. J'extirpe la lettre de l'enveloppe, ma mère a l'air surexcitée...

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
_

_Chère Miss Smith,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Smith, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Pièce jointe

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle  
_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que c'est ma mère qui veut me faire une blague ?! Mais ça paraît tellement vrai... Ce serait tellement bien...

- Oh Susan c'est merveilleux, j'avais peur que tu n'aies pas hérité du don familial, comme je suis presque Cracmolle... C'est génial, c'est génial !

Ma mère est au bord des larmes. Mon père ressemble à un poisson rouge. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête (bien que je n'en aie jamais reçu auparavant). Je suis une... sorcière ? Moi ? J'ai toujours voulu faire de la magie...

- Isobel... Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il-te plaît ? Chevrote mon père.

Maman paraît revenir sur Terre. Elle pousse un soupir résigné.

- Alan... Je savais qu'il faudrait que je te le dise un jour, et bien ce jour est arrivé. Voilà, je suis une sorcière – et ta fille aussi, officiellement maintenant.

- Je... je...

Bon sang, il va faire une crise cardiaque.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant, pourquoi il se passait des trucs bizarres avec elle, quand elle était petite ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Quel genre de trucs ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas quand tu avais six ans, que le chat de la voisine ne voulait pas descendre de l'arbre et que pouf ! Il s'est retrouvé dans tes bras ? Ou à cinq ans, quand tu es tombée de vélo, tu es revenue à la maison en disant que tu t'étais fait mal et que ça saignait, mais que tu avais réussi à ne pas pleurer, comme une grande ? Tu t'étais soignée toute seule ! C'est... c'est...

Il tire une chaise vers lui et s'y affale.

- C'est complètement fou... Complètement fou...

Puis il tourne les yeux sur moi.

-C'est génial, Susan. Tu es exceptionnelle.

Ma mère tousse un peu.

- Hum, sinon, joyeux anniversaire, petite sorcière, ajoute-t-elle. On va aller acheter tes fournitures plus tard, vers le 4 juillet, il y aura moins de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce sera plus pratique. Comme cadeau, tu préfères un hibou ou un chat ? Pas de crapeau, par contre.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était le 16 juin. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que j'ai jamais eu...

Chapitre2

_Erell_

Réveillée, depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Mes yeux ne cessent de se poser sur la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose en vain. Je suis désespérée, elle devrait arriver, ce n'est pas possible, elle doit arriver. A moins que je ne sois une... non ! Cela ne ce peut pas !

Un coup frappé à la vitre, me sors de ma torpeur. Je me tourne et pousse un cri de joie : un hibou, c'est un hibou ! Vite, je me précipite pour le faire rentrer et lui arrache le rouleau de parchemin qu'il porte à la patte ce qui me vaut un hululement indigné. Si c'est la lettre que je crois alors... Oh ! Il faut que je me calme. Je dépose le hibou sur mon bureau et le laisse boire et manger dans la cage de Icare, le hibou familial. Celui-ci me regarde d'un air blasé, trop habitué qu'il est à me voir m'agiter dans tous les sens.

Sans plus attendre je regarde la lettre. Elle est cachetée par un seau qui porte...un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle ! Je repousse un cri de joie et l'ouvre même si je sais déjà ce qu'elle contient. En effet tout y est : la liste, la lettre d'admission... tout ! Je pousse un nouveau cri de joie et sors de ma chambre, en criant :

- Maman, papa ! Elle est arrivée ! La lettre ! J'en suis une ! Je suis une sorcière et je vais aller à Poudlard !

Je descend à toute vitesse pour aller les retrouver dans la cuisine et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Je meurs de faim ! Mes parents se regardent et il est difficile de savoir lequel est le plus fièr. Ma mère me sourit et me tend une assiette pleine d'œufs au bacon.

- C'est magnifique ! Nous allons pouvoir aller acheter tes fournitures, ton uniforme et même ton hibou. Sauf si tu préfères une chouette ou un chat, peut-être ?

- Non, j'aimerais bien une chouette effraie. Dites vous pensez je pourrais avoir un nouveau balai ? Le nouveau Nimbus 1997 vient de sortir et je me disais que... enfin bon...

Mon père me regarde et rigole, l'air de penser que je ne changerais jamais. Ma mère elle pince les lèvres, elle a toujours considéré que les balais et le Quidditch étaient une perte de temps. Pas moi !

- Non ! Les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à avoir leur propres balais !

- Ta mère a raison Erell et puis tu sais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un horrible défaut : il a tendance à un peu trop penché vers l'avant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon je dois y aller Natalie, j'ai une conférence qui porte sur la création de nouveaux sortilèges et tu connais Fudge...

Ma mère soupire, moi aussi. L'inconvénient quand on a un père qui dirige tout un département au Minitère de la Magie, c'est qu'il n'est pas souvent là. Et que l'on doit supporter Fudge aussi, le Ministre de la Magie, qui se prend pour un vieil oncle un peu trop gâteux avec vous ! Mais bon, l'avantage, c'est que l'on peut se voire offrir les tous derniers modèles de balais sortis et ça et ben... c'est plutôt cool !

Ma mère me regarde et me fait comprendre d'un signe de tête que si j'ai fini de manger, je dois aller m'habiller ce que je fais, pour une fois, sans rechigner. Je vais avoir ma baguette ! J'espère en avoir une avec une plume de phénix, j'ai lu toute sortes de choses à ce propos et ce sont celles qui m'ont parues les mieux. Je ne dirais pas non, non plus si c'est du crin de licorne mais un ventricule de dragon... Beurk !

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfile un pantalon et un T-shirt, attache mes cheveux en une tresse sur le côté. On a vu plus distingué mais je suis trop impatiente pour faire mieux alors tant pis ! Je redescend les marches à toute vitesse. Mon père est déjà parti, ma mère elle a allumé un feu.

- C'est bon tu es prête ? On va y aller avec la poudre de cheminette. J'ai ta liste de fournitures, il faudra juste que je passe chez Gringotts avant.

- Gringotts ? Je ne pourrais pas t'attendre au magasin de balais ? Tu sais moi les gobelins...

- Très bien, mais tu me promets de ne pas bouger en m'attendant ? Et n'essaye même pas de me convaincre de t'acheter un balai car c'est non ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, que tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

Je bougonne ce qui fait rire ma mère. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant mais ma mère un fâcheux défaut : elle ne déroge jamais au règlement. Pas même un 4 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille chérie, c'est-à-dire moi.

Je saisis alors une poignée de poudre grise, m'avance vers la cheminée, la lance. Le feu devient vert et je m'avance pour prendre place au milieu. Puis j'articule haut et fort : « Chemin de Traverse ». Aussitôt tout défile devant et quand tout s'arrête je me retrouve « Au Chaudron Baveur », un pub jouxtant le Chemin de Traverse. Tandis que j'époussette mes vêtements, ma mère me rejoins.

- Bon tu sais où on se retrouve ! Je n'en ai pas pour le longtemps alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas n'importe ! Ajoute-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Je lui rends son sourire et me précipite dehors, vers le magasin de balais. Il est bondé et je doit des pieds et des mains pour parvenir jusqu'à la vitrine. Là, un magnifique balai est exposé. Sur son manche on peut lire _Nimbus 1997. _Inutile de m'attarder devant, ma mère a été catégorique : elle ne ma l'achètera pas ! Le regarder me ferait trop souffrir alors je rentre dans la boutique et me faufile entre les rayons. Je repère deux ou trois articles que j'aimerais me voir offrir pour mon anniversaire. Je suis en admiration devant un kit d'entretien pour balais quand ma mère me rejoint.

- Tu viens ? Maintenant que j'ai l'argent, on peut aller acheter des livres, ton chaudron, tes ingrédients et ton télescope. Ensuite on passera chez Madame Guipure et on gardera le meilleur pour la fin... la baguette !

- Et ma chouette ?

- Très bien, on finira par la chouette ! Allez viens !

Je m'empresse de lui obéir, trop presser que je suis d'acheter mon matériel scolaire. La journée passe tellement vite que je ne m'en rend pas compte. J'ai déjà acheté tout mon matériel scolaire, il ne me reste plus que ma baguette et mon animal de compagnie a acheté. Les bras chargés de paquet, ma mère et moi nous dirigeons donc vers la petite boutique de baguettes, tenu par Ollivander, le plus grand fabricant de tout le Royaume-Uni !


	3. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

_Alors voilà la suite pour ceux qui ont aimé le début... J'espère que cela vous plaira car c'est ma première fanfic. J'avais oublier de le dire mais la plupart des personnages sont de JK Rowling, sauf certains que j'ai inventé dont les deux héroïnes comme vous vous en doutez._

_Ce serait sympa aussi si vous pouviez laissez des reviews. Merci_

_Susan_

Enfin le 4 juillet... J'ai tellement attendu ce jour ! J'en trépigne sur place. Mon père a tenu à nous emmener en voiture à Londres, il a même pris un jour de congé pour nous y conduire. Je parie que lui aussi a passé le début des vacances à rêver de ce à quoi le monde des sorciers ressemble... Ma mère a l'air de savoir parfaitement où aller, bien qu'à ma connaissance nous n'ayons jamais quitté le Pays de Galles. Bon, sauf pour aller voir la famille en Ecosse. Et voyager en Irlande. Ok, et à Stratford upon Avon. Mais c'est comme si elle vivait ici depuis toute petite ! Elle se dirige vers un endroit appelé... Euh... « Chaudron Baveur » ? Ça a tellement l'air d'avoir bonne réputation que tout le monde l'évite... Mais où va-t-on ? Mon père et moi échangeons un regard interloqué. Peut-être va-t-elle changer de direction ? Et... Non. Ce vieux pub a l'air miteux, complètement branlant, mais pourtant un minimum sympathique. Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de quelques millénaires, nous sommes d'accord. Ma mère se dirige vers le barman bossu.

Bonjour, Tom, pas trop de monde aujourd'hui ?

Non, pas plus que d'habitude. Enfin ici, il n'y a pas foule... Vous resterez bien une nuit ?

Désolé, nous ne faisons que passer ! Travail oblige...

Elle lui lance un grand sourire, et se dirige vers... le local à poubelles ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que ? Sans avoir le temps de me poser plus de questions, je la vois qui sort un bout de bois d'une trentaine de centimètres de sa poche. Un bout de bois. De sa poche. Qui se balade avec un bout de bois dans la poche ? Ah, oui, les sorciers. Et il va falloir que je m'habitue, j'en suis une...

Toc, toc, toc, toc, elle tape avec le bâton sur le mur. Je n'ai pas réussi à mémoriser exactement sur quelles pierres, mais soudain, les briques s'écartent et laissent place... à une grande allée, grouillante de monde et remplie de magasins anciens et colorés. C'est juste... indescriptible. Mes intestins s'en enserpentent (oui, ce mot n'existe pas, mais faîtes abstraction). Ma mère nous emmène d'abord dans une boutique nommée « Fleury et Bott », dont les murs sont couverts d'étagères immenses, elles-même remplies de grimoires foncés. Je parcours les reliures du doigt, et m'arrête sur l'une d'elles : Le Quidditch à travers les Ages. Quidditch ?

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Kouiditche ?

- Le Quidditch ? C'est le sport préféré des sorciers, tu sais ? Je ne suis moi-même que spectatrice amateur, il faudra que tu te renseignes plutôt auprès de ton professeur de vol.

J'étais en train de m'imaginer un sport de sorciers, comme le lancer de sortilèges le plus rapide, ou une course dopés aux potions, quand le mot « vol » résonna à mes oreilles.

- Vol ? On va... voler ?

- Bien sûr, sur des balais ! Tous les mythes moldus ne sont pas complètement faux, me répond ma mère avec un grand sourire. Face à mon air interrogateur, elle ajoute : les Moldus sont les gens non-magiques, comme papa. D'ailleurs, va le chercher pendant que je paie les livres, il va falloir que l'on aille à la banque, je n'aurais pas assez pour tout t'acheter.

Après avoir réussi à arracher mon père à sa contemplation du monde sorcier, nous sommes effectivement allés à la banque. La descente au coffre était chouette, les gobelins, moins. Puis j'ai appris à me servir des Noises, Mornilles et autres Gallions, et après être allés acheter robes et uniformes, chaudrons et télescopes, nous sommes arrivés devant un magasin, encore plus miteux mais prestigieux que les autres : Ollivanders est écrit en gros sur la devanture. Ma mère pousse un soupir résigné, puis m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il n'y a personne dans l'atmosphère poussiéreuse.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Murmure soudain une voix doucereuse.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Ma mère affiche un sourire crispé, elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise...

- Bonjour, Mr Ollivander, je suis Isobel Smith, vous vous souvenez de moi, j'imagine ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... Isobel Dwalleygh, baguette de peuplier, trente centimètres, cœur en crin de licorne, légèrement flexible, si je ne m'abuse ? (Ma mère acquiesce nerveusement) Je n'oublie jamais un seul de mes clients, Madame...

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous, me faisant sursauter de nouveau. Un homme qui semble distingué, du moins du point de vue sorcier, entre, faisant de l'ombre à un jeune garçon de mon âge.

- Mr McDough, quelle heureuse surprise ! Susurre Mr Ollivander. Attendez-moi quelques instants, je vais chercher un second mètre...

Il part dans l'arrière boutique. Je jette un coup d'œil au garçon, et lui lance un petit sourire. Il reste blasé. Enfin, résigné. Quoiqu'un peu mélancolique.

Isobel... Cela faisait longtemps...

N'est-ce pas, McDough ?

As-tu fait des progrès en magie, depuis Poudlard ? Ou est-ce parce que tu as renoncé à la magie que tu as épousé ce... Moldu ?

Mon père, se sentant légèrement concerné, tourne la tête vers l'homme. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand chose, sinon, que ça tourne mal.

McDough, tu n'insultera ni moi, ni mon mari.

Oho, Madame se rebelle ! Tu n'essaierais quand même pas de me lancer un sort, tu risquerais de te ridiculiser...

Ni une, ni deux, ma mère sort son bout de bois -pardon sa baguette- de sa poche, mon père se précipite pour s'interposer (ou frapper l'homme), tandis que McDough reste là, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Et à ce moment précis, trois spectateurs arrivent : Ollivander de son arrière-boutique, et une femme élégante et sa fille, plus petite que moi, mais qui a l'air moins timide que le garçon, qui a détourné la tête de son père.

- Enfin, que.. Ah, Madame Donnovan ! Je vous attendais ! Euh, donc, un troisième mètre...

Et le vieux fou des baguettes replonge dans son arrière-boutique.

- Natalie... Quel plaisir ! Dit McDough d'un ton mielleux (plus dégoulinant de fausse gentillesse, tu meurs).

- Oswald... Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Répond l'intéressée d'un ton glacial.

- Rien, rien du tout, une simple conversation amicale entre deux anciens élèves... Isobel Dwalleygh, tu te souviens ? Une ancienne _Gryffondor..._

- Ah, mais bien sûr, je l'avais toujours repérée dans les couloirs pour son entrain et sa bonne humeur ! Bonjour, Isobel ! Ajoute la dame aux yeux bleus en souriant.

Elle tend la main à ma mère, qui la serre avec gratitude.

- Vous êtes le mari d'Isobel, je présume ? Continue la femme qui a perdu sa voix cassante.

- Euh, oui, oui, enchanté... Alan Smith...

- Natalie Donnovan.

Sur ces entrefaites surveillées par l'œil malsain de McDough, Mr Ollivander revint dans la boutique.

- Voilà, nous allons commencer par Mlle Smith, si vous voulez bien. Approchez, n'ayez pas peur, Mlle... Hum...

- Susan.

- Oui, Susan Smith... A vous ensuite, Mr Myron McDough... Et ce sera enfin à vous, Miss Erell Donnovan !

Je réprime un petit cri quand le mètre vient s'enrouler autour de mes mollets, mesure mes bras, me sui de la tête aux pieds... Non loin mais toujours dans l'ombre, le garçon subit la même chose que moi, tandis que la fille (Erell, si j'ai bien entendu), fait la moue : apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve ça désagréable. Enfin, Ollivander nous débarasse de ces trucs insupportables, et se tourne vers moi avec une baguette dans les mains.

- Voilà, noyer, 40 centimètres, plume de phénix, légèrement flexible essayez le geste, s'il vous plaît.

Le geste ? Je vois ma mère faire un moulinet dans le dos du fabriquant. Aussitôt, je m'exécute, mais à part trembler faiblement et me picoter le bout des doigts, il ne se passe rien. Je me sens, comment dire, stupide. Le vieil homme fronce les sourcils, retourne à ses étagères, et en extirpe une autre baguette, qu'il me tend : cette fois, une vague de tiédeur m'envahit, du bras jusqu'aux orteils. Quelques étincelles jaunes ou dorées s'échappent de la pointe.

- Excellent, excellent ! Acacia, cœur en plume de phénix, vingt-six centimètres soixante-quinze, légèrement flexible. Elle vous restera très fidèle et ne se laissera pas posséder par d'autres mains que les vôtres ! A vous, Mr Myron.

Je contemple ma baguette, fascinée. C'est réel. C'est Réel ! Je suis une sorcière, j'ai une baguette magique, je vais faire des potions, aller dans une école spéciale, voler sur un balai ! Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un sourire niais. Je tourne la tête vers le garçon. Apparemment, les baguettes n'ont pas beaucoup d'impact sur lui...

- Mais choisissez en une bien, enfin ! S'énerve son père. Je ne sais pas, moi, un bois rare devrait lui convenir, il descend d'une grande famille, quoi !

- Mr McDough, réplique Ollivander calmement, dois-je vous rappeler que primo, je suis le marchand de baguette, et deuzio, ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent leur maître, et non l'inverse ?

L'homme ne répond pas. Il se contente de toiser son fils avec tout le mépris possible. Le pauvre...

- Nous reviendrons à vous dans quelques instants, Mr Myron. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la baguette parfaite pour Miss Donnovan !

Il lui tend celle qu'il vient de sortir d'une vieille boîte poussiéreuse.

- Cela fait plus d'un siècle qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de maître. Cyprès, plume de phénix, vingt-cinq centimètres, raide.

Dès que la dénommée Erell la saisit, des étincelles bleues et argentées sortent de son extrémité. Elle la regarde l'air ravi, et se tourne vers sa mère, qui lui lance un clin d'oeil complice.

- On n'aurait pu trouver mieux ! S'exclame le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants. Il ne reste donc plus que vous, Mr McDough. Puisque nous faisons dans les baguettes originales... Tilleul argenté, ventricule de dragon, vingt-huit centimètres soixante-quinze, légèrement flexible.

- Tilleul argenté ? Mais, c'est ridicule pour un homme ! S'insurge le père McDough.

- Sachez, Monsieur, que le tilleul argenté était très prisé pour sa rareté, et elle semble aussi se diriger vers les Legilimens. Peut-être que votre fils recèle de dons cachés ?

- Legilimens ? Murmure McDough.

- Ben oui, legilimens, intervient une petite voix fluette. Vous savez, les personnes capables de lire dans les pensées !

Mc Dough se retourne vers Erell, qui me paraît de plus en plus sympathique. Il affiche un sourire crispé.

- Oho, vous semblez être très instruite ! Bon travail, Natalie !

- Pfeuh, réplique Erell. Si on veut aller à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard, ça vaut mieux !

La rétorque de l'homme reste coincée dans sa gorge, car Ollivander s'écrie : « Parfait, parfait ! Vous voilà définitivement sorcier, Mr Myron ! »

Apparemment, le bois de tilleul argenté semble lui convenir. Tant mieux, vu la tête que tire son père !

Erell s'est rapprochée de moi.

- Eh, tu connais le Quidditch ?

- Euh, ben à vrai dire, non. Enfin, si, c'est un sport sur balai volant, mais à part ça...

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Mais tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir ce que c'est que le Quidditch ! C'est le meilleur des sports, attends, je vais t'expliquer...

Et nous sortons de la boutique, elle m'expliquant les règles du Quidditch, moi l'écoutant attentivement, les parents derrière nous. Elle m'emmène devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, et le balai me fait du charme... J'ai tellement hâte d'en avoir un à moi ! Mais il faut attendre...

- Ecoute, comme je ne peux pas t'offrir de balai cette année, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chercher ton animal ? Me presse ma mère.

Je donne rendez-vous à ma nouvelle amie à Poudlard, et part chercher mon chat. Mon petit chaton agora noir s'appellera... Kuroi*.

* Noir en japonais

_Et voilà, j'attends vos impressions..._


	4. Le Poudlard Express et la Répartition

**Je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation de vous mettre la suite, alors voilà...**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier qui voit arriver deux rouquins connus.**

**Sinon merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et continuez d'en poster.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Erell_

Les trains sifflent sur le quai de King's Cross et je me retourne pour la centième fois pour presser mes parents. Car aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Je vais à Poudlard ! Mon père a même pris un jour de congé pour venir me dire au revoir (signe que c'est vraiment important !). Ma mère me rejoint, mon père aussi. Il est un peu rouge mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il doit pousser le chariot avec ma valise et la cage de ma chouette effraie, Artémis. Tout autour de nous, des Moldus nous dévisagent, étonnés.

- C'est là, Erell, entre les quais 9 et 10, que tu vas devoir passer, d'accord ?

- Je sais Papa, je te signale que moi j'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard _!

Et sur ce, je me mets à courir sans me préoccuper de savoir si mes parents me suivent ou non. Quand je rouvre les yeux (car oui, je les avais fermés, ça fait peur de foncer sur un mur !), le décor a brusquement changé. Je suis entouré de sorciers et de hiboux, de parents serrant leurs enfants dans leurs bras et de volutes de fumées. J'ai tellement attendu ce jour !

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Mr Donnovan ! Et je suppose que cela doit être votre épouse et votre fille !

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de s'adresser à mon père, qui m'a suivie. Grand, roux le front dégarni, il est accompagné d'une petite femme replète, rousse elle aussi. A leurs côtés trois garçons roux également ce qui m'amène à me demander s'ils sont tous roux dans cette famille. Le premier est grand et affiche un air prétentieux, les deux autres se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et me regardent d'un œil malicieux.

- Arthur ! S'exclame mon père, oui comme tu peux le voir je suis venu dire au revoir à ma fille, Erell qui rentre en première année.

- Fred et George aussi !s'exclame celui-ci en montrant les deux plus jeunes garçons. A moins que se soit George et Fred. Je n'arrive jamais à les dissocier ! Peut-être qu'ils seront dans la même maison ?

- Peut-être, peut-être...

- Et je te présente ma femme Molly et mon autre fils Percy qui lui va en troisième année.

J'observe à nouveaux les dénommés Fred et George (ils doivent être jumeaux), pendant que nos pères continuent de discuter travail et que nos mères parlent éducation. Ils se parlent à voix basse et échangent des regards complices. L'autre, le plus grand, celui qui s'appelle Percy, a toujours son air arrogant. Génial ! Je sens qu'il va devenir mon meilleur ami ! Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, ceci était de l'ironie.

Un sifflement retentit alors. C'est l'heure du grand départ ! Mon père hisse ma valise dans le wagon me serre dans ses bras. Ma mère m'embrasse et me recommande de toujours être polie avec mes professeurs et de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Après des adieux déchirants, je rigole, et la promesse d'écrire à mes parents toutes les semaines, je grimpe dans le train. Les portes de celui-ci se ferment déjà. Je reste quelques instants à faire des signes à ma mère par la fenêtre puis me décide enfin à aller me trouver un place assise et des amis. Dans le couloir je tombe sur Fred et George, les deux jumeaux. Le premier me dit :

- Tu viens avec nous chercher un compartiment vide ? On pourra mieux faire connaissance !

- Seulement si tu portes ma valise ! Je répond du tac-au-tac.

Les deux jumeaux échangent un regard et éclatent de rire.

- Toi, me dit le second, on t'aime bien !

Nous montons donc dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ils sont déjà quasiment tous pleins sauf un ou une fille de notre âge regarde par la fenêtre. Elle est plus grande que moi, mate et...eh ! Je la connais ! C'est la fille du Chemin de Traverse ! J'ouvre la porte du compartiment, fait signe aux jumeaux de me suivre et m'assoit sur la banquette juste en face de la fille.

- Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Erell Donnovan ! On peut s'asseoir ?

Elle acquiesce. Elle doit être timide ou alors elle a tout simplement perdu sa langue ce qui est embêtant ! Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

- Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- Smith. Susan Smith.

- Et bien Susan, je suis enchanté de te rerencontrer ! Au fait je te présente Fred et George !

Aussitôt un soupir se fait entendre. Les deux frères se son installés face à face et sont en train de se frapper le front du plat de leurs mains. Celui qui est à côté de moi s'exclame :

- Mais non ! Lui c'est Fred et moi c'est George ! C'est pourtant évident non ? Et tu oses prétendre que tu es notre amie ?

C'est vrai que c'est embêtant des amis que l'on ne peut pas différencier. Susan semble partager mon point de vue car son regard exprime un intense réflexion tout en allant de Fred à George ou de George à Fred. En plus, je ne serai pas étonné de savoir qu'ils sont en train de nous faire une mauvaise blague. Bref, il me faut agir !

- Mais bien sûr que si que je sais qui est qui ! D'ailleurs j'ai un super moyen pour vous différencier !

- Ah oui et c'est quoi « ton super moyen »?demande le jumeau à ma droite.

- Et bien, il suffit de trouver le plus beau de vous deux et on sait qui est qui...

Je suis en plein mensonge et j'espère que personne ne s'en rend compte. Mais apparemment je suis plutôt douée, la preuve le second jumeau me regarde d'un air intéressé et me dit :

- Et c'est qui le plus beau alors ?

- Mais tout le monde sais que c'est Fred, voyons !

-Oui !

Le jumeau assis à ma droite (il semblerait que se soit Fred), s'est levé et s'est mis à danser.

-Je te l'avais dit frangin, tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi !

- Mouais, moi je crois qu'elle a confondue entre toi et moi. C'est impossible !

- Non, non, non !

Je profite que tous les deux soient trop occupés à se disputés pour sortir ma baguette et la pointer sur Fred et murmure _« Differencius Pointus ». _Un point, semblable à un grain de beauté apparaît sous l'oreille droite de Fred tandis que celui- ci se tourne vers moi.

- Que m'as tu fais ?

- Je t'ai marqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir vous différencier toi et ton frère.

- Tu veux dire que tu as bluffé ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé Fred, mais vous m'y avez forcé.

J'ai dit tout cela avec un grand sourire innocent. Fred semble un peu déçu, mais George lui est rassuré. C'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment sérieuse Erell, parce que je ne critique pas tes goûts, mais moi je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi !

Soudain elle s'arrête et se met à rougir. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a dit. Pendant un instant, on l'observe tous avec de gros yeux puis sans prévenir, j'éclate de rire, imitée par les trois autres.

A ce moment, un chariot à friandises passe avec grand fracas, poussé par une petite femme.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

J'échange un coup d'œil avec mes trois nouveaux amis et répond :

- On prendra un peu de tout, c'est ma tournée, c'est moi qui paye.

En disant cela, je sors de ma poche une poignée de Gallions sous l'œil éberlué de mes compagnons.

- Waw ! Ben toi alors, t'es pas pauvre ! me dit Fred.

Ce à quoi je lui répond par une grimace. Je déteste qu'on parle de mon compte en banque...

Le reste du trajet, nous le passons à manger, manger et à faire la culture magique de Susan qui est à demi Moldue. Je découvre que Fred et George jouent aussi au Quidditch, en tant que batteurs. On en arrive naturellement à parler des maisons dans lesquelles nous allons être répartis.

- Moi je n'en ai aucune idée, avoue Susan, ma mère était à Gryffondor, alors peut-être que...

- Nous, toute notre famille a été là-bas. Pas vrai George ?

- Oui et toi Erell, tu veux aller dans quelle maison ?

- Oh moi ? J'imagine que je serai à Serdaigle, comme le veut la tradition familiale.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre alors à grande volée et laisse apparaître trois garçons. Le premier est brun aux yeux gris métallique et a une silhouette plutôt athlétique. En fait, je suis presque sûre qu'il pourrait presqu'être pas moche si son sourire ne faisait pas aussi sadique. Les deux autres sont plus grands et tiennent plus du gorille que de l'être humain, mais bon...

Le gars aux yeux gris se tournent vers les jumeaux Weasley et leur dit sur un ton méprisant :

- Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir de la vermine cette année mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais qu'il aurait raison à ce point !

Ces copains éclatent d'un rire gras qui me fait penser à un mamaouth en rut (oui, je sais c'est poètique!).

- Et on peut savoir qui tu es pour te croire si important.

Le garçon me fusille du regard car oui, c'est moi qui ai parlé. Je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis et j'ai bien vu que la remarque avait blessé Fred et George.

- Rathbones, Jason Rathbones. Mais tu peux m'appeller Beau Gosse, je ne t'en voudrais pas ! Et toi tu es...

- Erell Donnovan, mais tu peux m'appeller Dieu, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Fred, George et Susan éclatent d'un rire sonore pendant que je sourie, plutôt fière de ma blague. Rathbones, lui, ne semble pas apprécier mon humour. Dommage !

- J'imagine que tu es parente avec Luke Donnovan, descendant de Rowena Serdaigle?

Il a dit tout ceci d'un ton très froid presque cassant. Il me fixe sans ciller et cela devient très gênant. D'autant plus que je déteste que l'on me questionne sur ma famille...

- C'est mon père.

J'ai murmuré cela très bas comme si je ne voulais que personne l'entende et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éviter le regard éberlués de mes trois nouveau amis.

- Hum! Je vois et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

Il a dit cela d'un ton brusque, tout en se retournant vers Susan, qui a sursauté. Le ton de sa voix laisse clairement transparaître qu'il sait déjà quelles sont ces orignes.

- Je m'apelle Susan Smith.

- Moui, en gros tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe quoi ? Tu ne viens pas d'une famille au sang pur comme moi !

Deux secondes après, Fred et Geoge se sont levés et je crois qu'ils ont une envie de meurtre. Rathbones et ses copains qui rigolaient comme de gros niais, les fixent, avec un sourire goguenard. Et moi j'ai brandi ma baguette. La seule qui est restée parfaitement calme c'est Susan.

- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire Sang-de-Bourbe mais apparament il semblerait que ce ne soit pas très flatteur. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si être une Sang-de-Bourbe signifie ne pas te ressembler alors je suis fière d'en être une car tu n'est qu'un petit imbécile arrogant et prétentieux.

Je pouffe tandis que Rathbones perd de sa superbe. Même ses copains font moins les malins à présent ce qui n'est pas le cas des jumeaux.

- En d'autres termes je crois que cela veut dire dégage, Rathbones.

Celui me regarde d'un air de sombre crétin. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris, je vais donc devoir me montrer plus clair.

- C'était sympa d'être venu nous voir maintenant allez-vous en ! On se verra à Poudlard... ou pas!

Là-dessus, je leur claque la porte du compartiment au nez et me tournent vers mes amis.

- On devrait se changer, on va bientôt arriver.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

- Tu es entièrement d'acord avec elle, tu veux dire George.

- Parfaitement... Au fait...

- Ton père...

- Stop ! Les gars écoutez ce qu'a dit Rathbones est vrai mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez cela pour vous, compris ?

- Pas de soucis, murmure Susan

- Tant fais pas, avec nous ton secret est bien gardé, me dit Fred en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Cinq minutes après que nous ayons mis nos robes, le sifflet retentit, pour nous prévenir que nous sommes arrivés en gare. Fred et George descendent en premier, suivis de Susan et moi. Soudain une grosse voix retentit :

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Les premières années !

Je me précipite vers la voix, entraînant avec moi Susan et les jumeaux.

- Vous ne seriez pas Hagrid par hasard, le dem...

- Oui, oui c'est moi. Bon vous êtes tous là ? Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y !

_Susan_

Nous voilà enfin aux pieds du château. Et encore, château est un bien petit mot pour décrire le bâtiment ! Tous les premières années, surexcités, se dépêchent de sauter de leur barque sur la terre ferme. Alors que je pose prudemment mon pied sur la rive (il fait nuit, et personnellement, je préfère rester prudente), quand j'entends un gros « SPLASH » à ma gauche. Tout le monde se retourne vers l'ombre, qui pousse un juron : quelle bonne surprise ! Ce cher Jason s'est rétamé dans la boue ! Erell (qui a traversé le lac avec moi) part d'un grand éclat de rire, et je la suis en me bidonnant, ainsi que Fred et George. Le géant (Hagrid, je crois), le soulève par la nuque et le remet sur ses pieds.

- On verra ça au château, gromelle-t-il à Rathbones, qui geint comme un gosse qu'il va tomber malade.

- Au moins, me glisse George, s'il est malade, ça nous fera des vacances...

Je souris, et aussitôt une question me revient.

- George, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Malgré l'obscurité, je peux voir que son visage s'assombrit. Fred arrive de mon autre côté.

- C'est pas important. On t'expliquera plus tard.

- Oh, les gens ! Crie Erell, quelques pas plus loin. Faudrait peut-être vous remuer un peu le popotin, non ?

Ce que nous faisons, car, effectivement, la lanterne d'Hagrid a la fâcheuse tendance de s'éloigner un peu trop vite...

Nous arrivons finalement dans un grand hall, tout de pierres, avec des torches, des tableaux... Tableaux qui bougent. Mais oui, tout à fait ! C'est carrément flippant, mais c'est génial. Complètement dingue. Je serre ma baguette dans ma poche : « Je suis une sorcière, je suis une SORCIERE... ».

En fait, on est plein de nouveaux. Une bonne quarantaine. Mais si la moitié est aussi sympathique que ce Rathbones, ça va vite devenir gavant... « Sauf que tu pourras lui lancer des sorts... » murmure une petite voix dans le fond de ma tête. Je souris comme une niaise, et remarque soudain que les premières années autour de moi font silence. Même Jason a cessé de gémir. Et dès que je regarde en haut des escaliers, je comprends pourquoi. Une femme à l'air sévère nous toise, et sa voix résonne puissamment dans la salle.

- Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux élèves de Poudlard ! Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, et serai votre enseignante de Métamorphose...

Elle nous explique que l'on va assister à la Répartition, et certains murmurent qu'on va devoir lancer des sortilèges pour nous tester : j'espère pas, le peu que je sais faire est soulever mon taille-crayon... Fred et Erell affirme à un petit garçon à lunettes qu'il va devoir se mesurer à un troll, et même le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se retenir de rire ne les décrédibilise pas. Enfin, pas aux yeux du garçon, qui, apeuré, demande à Fred comment faire : Fred lui lance un grand sourire malicieux, et lui répond :

- Se dédoubler ! Regarde derrière toi !

L'autre obtempère aussitôt, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec George.

- Mais... Mais... Comment t'as fait !

- Boh, question d'entraînement, réplique malicieusement George.

Soudain, la masse des premières années se met en mouvement, et nous arrivons dans une petite salle. Une porte en bois laisse passer des rires, des flots de paroles : sans doute là où tous les autres élèves sont !

- Bien, je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique, et vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau à tour de rôle, compris ?

Et, sans prendre le temps d'écouter une réponse, elle ouvre la porte. Une lumière aveuglante nous éblouit, et... Bon sang, il va falloir mettre un chapeau miteux devant tous ces élèves ? Ah mais non, je proteste ! C'est carrément flippant ! Trop tard, McGonagall a déjà placé un tabouret en plein devant la table des professeurs... Heureusement que S est la 19° lettre de l'alphabet, et pas la première... Soudain, une entaille, comme une bouche, s'ouvre sur le côté du chapeau, et une voix résonne dans la Grande Salle :

_Oyez, oyez, chers amis_

_Souhaitons la bienvenue_

_A tous les nouveaux venus_

_Qui ce soir sont répartis_

_Dans les différent's maisons_

_Qui des quatre furent fondées !_

_Chacune de ces maisons_

_A sa propre qualité._

_Si vous êtes chez Serdaigle_

_C'est que vous êtes brillants_

_Sans déroger à la règle_

_Quelque peu extravagants _

_Mais si c'est à Gryffondor_

_Que je vais vous envoyer_

_C'est qu'votre courage est fort_

_Vous foncez sans hésiter._

_Si vous tombez à Poufsouffle_

_Vos amis vous estimez_

_Plus que votre dernier souffle,_

_Vous ne laissez rien tomber _

_Il reste enfin Serpentard_

_Pour les rusés, les futés,_

_Ce n'est jamais un hasard_

_Si je vous dis d'y aller._

_Aucun' n'est meilleure que l'autre_

_Essayez d'être unifiés_

_De tell' sorte que les autres_

_Puissent toujours vous aider._

Puis le Choixpeau redevient silencieux. McGonagall déplie un long parchemin, et commence à appeler les élèves :

- Azelos, Tyler !

Un garçon latino s'avance en hésitant. Il s'assoit maladroitement sur le tabouret, et pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, enfin, sur ses oreilles serait plus juste. Tout notre troupeau d'apprentis Poudlariens et Poudlariennes retient son souffle... Rien ne se passe pendant quelque secondes, puis la large entaille sur le bord du chapeau s'ouvre, et crie (oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je sais que des chapeaux peuvent crier) :

- Poufsouffle !

Des acclamations retentissent à la deuxième table en partant du mur droit à la grande entrée (relisez bien avant d'avoir compris), et Tyler s'y dirige, un peu rassuré. Plusieurs personnes passent, puis après « Diggory, Cedric !» (« Poufsouffle ! »), McGonagall appelle ma nouvelle amie :

- Donnovan, Erell !

Je me tourne vers elle : elle reste plantée là, la bouche entrouverte, puis soudain semble parcourue d'un spasme électrique. Elle avance résolument vers le tabouret, et se laisse tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre dessus : elle empoigne le Choixpeau, et le met sur sa tête (là, ça va plus loin que les oreilles , c'est presque le nez. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi je vais ressembler...). Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit directement envoyée à Serdaigle, mais ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le Choixpeau hurle :

- Serrrrrdaigle !

Elle se lève d'un bond, et commence déjà à se diriger vers la table à coté de celle des Poufsouffles, quand McGonagall la rappelle : faudrait pas qu'elle embarque le Choixpeau, la cérémonie n'est pas finie... Quand Fred et George se sont enfin calmés, d'autres sont répartis (Forbes, Lisa ! « Gryffondor !» Garrow, Judith ! « Poufsouffle ! »), et après que le garçon de chez Ollivanders, Myron, soit envoyé (après longues tergiversations du Choixpeau) à Serpentard, et d'autres après lui, vient le tour du type détestable :

- Rathbones, Jason !

Il s'avance, sûr de lui, et pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête : au vu de celle-ci, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas été envoyé directement à Serpentard, comme il l'espérait tant. Son visage prend soudain un air horrifié, mais se détend quand la voix rocailleuse s'élève dans la salle :

- Serpentard !

La table du fond l'acclame, et il y court presque, ayant retrouvé sa superbe. Passent ensuite Emma Riverstone (Serdaigle) et Irene Shelley (Serdaigle aussi), puis vient mon tour.

Smith, Susan !

Je déglutis avec difficulté, et sens deux mains me pousser gentiment : Fred et George m'adressent un clin d'oeil, accompagné d'un sourire encourageant. Je respire un grand coup, et pars m'affaler sur le tabouret : comme prévu, ma vision se fait noire (au moins, le sujet de discussion « intérieur de chapeau magique » pourra être abordé entre Erell et moi). Par contre, ce qui n'était pas prévu au programme, c'est la petite voix de pédophile qui vient me susurrer à l'oreille... _Hum... Difficile... Tu places tes rêves assez haut, n'est-ce pas ? Et parfois la ruse peut servir... En plus tes couleurs préférées sont vert et argent… Tu pourrais aller à Serpentard..._ Aussitôt, l'image de Rathbones me vient à l'esprit. Ah non, tout mais pas la maison de ce couillon ! Et que viennent faire mes couleurs préférées là-dedans ? J'adore le orange, le jaune, le bleu, aussi ! _Pas Serpentard, donc... Tu peux être assez extravagante, et tu aurais les capacités intellectuelles pour aller à Serdaigle..._ Erell est à Serdaigle ! Mais, euh, si il faut vraiment être surdoué... Bof... _Mettons cela de côté, alors... Gryffondor ! Ta mère en vient, si je ne m'abuse, et tu pourrais très bien faire preuve de bravoure..._ Alors ça, ça dépend vraiment quand. Et pourquoi. Pour mes amis et ma famille, sûrement, mais après... _Tes amis et ta famille... Hmm, oui, pourquoi pas..._ Pourquoi pas quoi ? _"Si vous tombez à Poufsouffle, Vos amis vous estimez Plus que votre dernier souffle"… Comment tu trouves ça ?_ Ben, euh… C'est cool, ça me va ! _Très bien… Alors va pour…_

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Une clameur s'élève de la deuxième table à côté du peu de premières années qui est restée debout. Ils ont tous une cravate rayée jaune et noir, c'est chouette. Je m'installe à côté d'une autre première année, Judith Garrow, je crois. Elle a les cheveux courts qui partent dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donne, en plus de son visage de lutin, un air espiègle.

- Alors comme ça on est dans la même maison ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mon amie Djemilah Scrooge qui est passée juste avant toi est avec moi aussi !

Une fille d'origine arabe me fait un petit signe de la main. Je lui souris. Puis je reporte mon attention sur le tabouret : c'est déjà au tour de :

- Weasley, Fred !

Il s'avance en souriant, et dès que le Choixpeau a touché la cime de ses cheveux, il s'écrie « Gryffondor ! ». Fred va se placer à sa nouvelle table, évitant soigneusement de se mettre à côté de (probablement) son grand frère qui essaie de le féliciter, et entame la conversation avec un garçon black que j'avais vu monter dans le Poudlard Express.

-Weasley, George !

Même schéma, bien que le Choixpeau ait mis un poil plus de temps à se décider à l'envoyer à Gryffondor. J'aperçois Erell, un peu plus loin chez les Serdaigle, et lui fais un signe de la main. Elle a l'air de s'être fait des amis, car elle est en pleine discussion avec une fille, Emma Riverstone, je crois. Je me mets à discuter avec Judith et Djemilah : Judith est née-Moldue, elle a été encore plus surprise que moi quand elle a reçu sa lettre je pense, et Djemilah a deux parents sorciers, mais se considère comme « sang-mêlé » car sa mère est arabe et son père anglais.

En face de moi, Cedric Diggory discute avec un autre première année, qui porte un pins en forme de trèfle irlandais.

- J'espère que ma mère pourra bientôt m'envoyer ma harpe, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Tu joues aussi de la harpe ? je lui demande ravie.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait amener d'instrument, sinon j'aurais apporté la mienne aussi ! Je pourrais emprunter ta harpe ?

- Mais pas de problème ! répond-t-il avec un grand sourire. Dis, tu connais les Crécerelles de Kenmare ?

- Euh…

- C'est la meilleure équipe de Quidditch au monde ! C'est l'équipe irlandaise, je te montrerai…

Finalement, j'ai bien choisi ma maison, me dis-je, toute heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux amis, ma super salle commune dans les souterrains et les dortoirs, où je ne tarde pas à m'endormir…


	5. Premier jour, premiers accrochages

**Tout comme ma chère coécrivaine, je ne peux pas me retenir de publier la suite (c'est la première fois que je le fais, et je risque de me faire massacrer, je suis désolée si vous ne pourrez lire la suite que d'un seul point de vue...), même si les publications doivent et devront s'espacer plus que ça, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... c'est l'anniversaire de Fred et George (ok, c'est aussi le jour des poissons, mais bon), et je ne pouvais pas ne rien publier ! Enjoy ! :D (PS : Qu'avez vous pensé de la chanson du Choixpeau ? :B)**

_Erell_

Je vole sur mon balai. Je suis l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Grâce à moi nous allons gagner la coupe. Je vais attraper le vif d'or. Aïe ! J'ai reçu un coup ! Aïe, encore un ! Ce sont les batteurs de l'équipe adverse qui s'acharne sur moi et...

- Erell ! Si tu ne te lève pas je te jure que je te balance par la fenêtre ! On va être en retard !

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois le visage d'Emma, la fille que j'ai rencontrée hier après la répartition. Cheveux blond, yeux verts et mâchoire légèrement carré, jolie dans son genre. Emma est cool même si elle est bien plus terre à terre que moi. En fait heureusement qu'elle est là parce que sinon... Pour toute réponse, je lui fais la grimace. Arriver le premier jour en retard, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Tu devais faire un rêve drôlement agréable, dis donc, tu souriais bêtement !

- Drôlement agréable, et c'est pas peut dire ! Où sont les autres ? Dis-je tout en m'habillant et en lançant un regard à notre dortoir.

- Descendu prendre le petit-déj'. Et si tu ne te dépêche pas, il ne restera plus rien pour nous !

- Oh !

Notre dortoir est rond et tout de bleu. En fait notre salle commune se trouve dans une tour. Je prends mes affaires et je descends pour aller déjeuner en compagnie d'Emma. Celle-ci m'observe du coin de l'œil.

- Tu rêvais de qui ?

- Pardon ?

Sa question m'a tellement surprise que j'ai répondu sans réfléchir et je vois bien à la tête d'Emma qu'elle est persuadée d'avoir viser juste.

- Tu m'as très bien compris ? De quel garçon ? Je suis sûr que c'est le gars brun qui dans notre maison, Davies, je crois. A moins que ce ne soit ce Poufsouffle...

Je soupire et m'installe à la table des Serdaigle tout en regardant au passage si Susan, Fred et George sont déjà à leurs tables respectives. Susan est en train de parler avec un type qui porte un pins avec trèfle. Un irlandais. C'est donc un type bien. Fred et George arrivent à ce moment en compagnie d'un type que je ne connais pas et qui porte des dreadlocks. Je leur adresse un signe de la main et ils se dirigent vers moi.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Mmmh ?

C'est Emma qui a remarqué que je n'étais pas très attentive à ce qu'elle racontait. Elle m'adresse un regard lourd de reproches et je baisse la tête, penaude.

- Je disais que je me demandais quel cours on va avoir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui moi aussi. Le professeur Flitwick devrait nous distribuer nos emplois du temps dans pas longtemps.

- Salut toi !

- Fred, George et... toi ?

Le gars me lance un grand sourire éclatant.

- Lee Jordan, pour vous servir !

- J'adore des dreads ! Moi c'est Erell et je vous présente Emma.

Celle-ci leur adresse un petit signe de tête, tout en buvant son jus de citrouille. Fred et Lee répondent à son salut mais George semble préoccupé et l'ignore.

- Où est Susan ? Me demande-t-il.

Fred me fait un clin d'œil ce qui me fait exploser de rire et je plonge aussitôt la tête dans mon bol de corn flakes. Manque de peu, je m'étouffe avec une céréale, la traîtresse ! Emma lève les yeux au ciel et me tapote doucement le dos. George me regarde l'air interrogateur, tandis que Fred et Lee se tordent de rire.

- Alors ?

- Elle est avec ses nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle.

A ce moment un hululement retentit et une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes volent en directions des tables pour apporter le courrier. Comme je m'y attendait, Icare vient se poser en face de moi et me tend la patte avec toute la noblesse et la dignité que son statut de hiboux grand-duc lui permet d'avoir. Je prends la lettre et l'ouvre... pour la chiffonner deux secondes plus tard. L'expression de surprise de mes amis me fait comprendre que je leur dois quelques explications.

- C'est mes parents. Pour me féliciter d'être allée à Serdaigle. Dumbledore les a prévenus.

- Trop cool, murmure Lee.

- Oui c'est très bien tout cela, mais, nous on va vous laisser. C'est pas qu'on n'a pas encore déjeuné mais bon... on n'a pas encore déjeuné, lance alors Fred.

- Oui et les professeurs commencent à distribuer les emplois du temps en plus, renchérit Emma.

Sur ce Fred, George et Lee nous font un dernier signe de la main et vont s'assoir avec leurs compatriotes de Gryffondors. Cinq minutes après, Flitwick arrive. J'adore ce prof. Il est tout petit, plus petit que moi et c'est pour cela que je l'aime trop et quand il parle on dirait qu'il couine comme une souris.

- Miss Donnovan ! Quelle joie, quelle joie ! Tenez votre emploi du temps, il tapote avec sa baguette une feuille vierge et me la tends, ainsi que le vôtre Miss Riverstone.

Puis il s'éloigne en sautillant. Je jette un œil à mes cours. Super je commence avec un cours en commun au Poufsouffles, et donc à Susan ! Mince, ce sont deux heures de potions ! Génial quatre heures de vol le mercredi matin ! Zut, j'ai des cours avec des Serpentards !

Je me tourne vers Emma et lui lance :

- Bon, on y va ?

- Je te suis.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les cachots où les Poufsouffles attendent déjà. Je vois Susan en grande conversation toujours avec le même type que tout à l'heure et je lui saute dessus, sur Susan pas sur le type.

- Erell ! T'es complètement folle ?

- Ma mère en est persuadée mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord je pense que c'est le monde qui est fou !

Susan éclate de rire et me présente à son copain, un dénommé Ewan Mullhogan. Deux filles arrivent : une avec un visage de lutin, l'autre métis.

- C'est Judith Garrow et Djemilah Scrooge. Les filles je vous présente Erell Donnovan et...

- Emma Riverstone.

On commence alors à parler afin de savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir quand un grand fracas se fait entendre. Une fille de Serdaigle arrive, entourée de quatre Serpentards, tous en première années mais beaucoup plus musclés qu'elle. Ils lui ont pris ses affaires et ricanent comme des imbéciles. Et leur chef n'est autre que...

- Rathbones ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que t'embêter les autres ?

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, en même temps quand je suis en colère, la réflexion c'est pas trop mon fort !

Rathbones s'est retourné et me lance un regard mesquin avant d'ajouter :

- Ah Donnovan ! Tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous ?

Ses copains font rouler leurs biceps et je remercie intérieurement tous les garçons présents derrière moi pour leur soutient (notez bien ceci est encore de l'ironie).

- Qu'est-ce quelle t'a fait ?

- Rien. Ou attends si ! C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Là par contre, je sens une réaction. Je me retourne, persuadée que je vais voir quelqu'un de costaud, venu à mon secours mais c'est Susan qui s'est avancée. Petite déception. Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien, je suppose...

- Et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que toi et tes copains vous l'embêtez à quatre contre une, persifle Susan.

Visiblement la remarque à fait mouche car Jason perds subitement de sa superbe. A ce moment arrive un homme aux allures de chauve-souris et au teint cireux : le professeur Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

- Peut-on savoir ce que quatre élèves de ma maison font dans les couloirs alors qu'ils devraient être en cour ?

Il a marmonné cela sans élever le ton ni même articulé pourtant les quatre garçons se dépêchent de filer et laisse toute seule l'élève de Serdaigle. Immédiatement, je me dirige vers elle pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

- Un instant !

Je me retourne pour faire face à Rogue et le fixe d'un air interrogateur.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passait Miss...

- Donnovan, Professeur.

- Miss Donnovan, vraiment ? Voilà qui est intéressant, murmure-t-il en me fixant ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Vous étiez en train de chercher les ennuis si je ne me trompe pas, non ?

Il a dit cela avec un regard malveillant et bien que j'aie promis à moi et à mes parents de rester calme et sage, je me sens bouillir intérieurement.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse votre travail puisque vous ne faites rien !

Un silence se fait entendre. Une lueur est apparue dans le regard de Rogue et j'ai peur. Peur car je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes et qu'il est trop tard. Même les regards impressionnés des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles n'arrivent pas à me rassurer.

- En retenue vendredi soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau, Miss Donnovan. Et j'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour votre insolence. Entrez en cours maintenant et en silence !

Tous les élèves s'avancent et je rejoins Susan. Celle-ci me regarde d'un air compatissant qui me rend encore plus morose que je ne le suis. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et laisse lourdement tombé mon sac sur la table.

- Génial, la semaine commence bien, je bougonne.

- T'en fais pas, avec tes dons et ton intelligence, je parie que tu vas nous éblouir Rogue et qu'il te retirera la retenue, me dit Susan en essayant vainement de me réconforter.

- Pfff, j'en doute !

Emma, Judith et Djemilah se sont assises toutes les trois à la table devant nous et m'observent. Soudain, la fille que les Serpentards ont embêté se dirige vers moi et s'installe sur la chaise vacante. Rousse aux yeux gris, elle me fait penser à un leprechaun.

- Salut, moi c'est Rosalie Byrnes. Merci pour tout à l'heure. C'était drôlement courageux.

Elle me sourit timidement et je réponds à son sourire. Pour me remonter le moral, je me dis que je n'ai pas seulement gagné une retenue aujourd'hui mais aussi probablement une nouvelle amie.

Susan

Quelle matinée agréable pour un premier jour… Deux heures de potions, suivies d'une heure d'astronomie théorique, quel rêve… Je me débrouille quand même mieux en potions, malgré la différence de caractère de Rogue et Sinistra. Le « Maître des Potions » ne semblait pas faire attention à qui que ce soit dans la classe (en fait, je pense qu'à part les Serpentards, il s'en balance totalement. Sauf des Gryffondors, il ne peut pas les blairer.), mis à part Erell. Il lui lançait toujours des regards méprisants, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, ce n'était pas des regards énervés : on aurait plutôt dit qu'il la jaugeait, l'évaluait. Un bref moment, il m'a regardée dans les yeux, j'ai soutenu un peu, mais mon chaudron commençait à faire des bulles bizarres (haha)… J'aurais tellement aimé lui répondre, comme Erell, mais malheureusement, elle est plus spontanée et impulsive que moi (en général, la scène se passe dans ma tête, et souvent trois plombes après, allez savoir pourquoi…) Toujours est-il que grâce à ces charmantes trois premières heures, j'ai déjà un parchemin à rendre sur le venin d'Acromentule et ses effets dans une potion d'Amnésie (qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, sérieusement) et un parchemin sur le Soleil. Su-per.

En me dirigeant vers la salle de Sortilèges, je croise les jumeaux et leur ami aux dreadlocks. Leurs trois heures de vol avec les Serpentards n'ont pas l'air de leur avoir fait si plaisir que ça…

- Quel crétin, ce Rathbones ! J'avais tellement envie de lui enfoncer son balai dans le… fulmine George, qui tellement énervé, s'avance vers moi sans me remarquer.

- Ça aurait pas suffi, c'est pas encore assez gros, grimace Fred.

- Sans rire, c'était trop beau quand Lee lui est… Ah, Susan ! Tu vas en quoi ?

- Hey George, Fred, euh… Lee ! Je vais en sortilèges, je lui réponds. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Lee ?

Fred et George le regarde d'un air amusé, et Lee fait la grimace. Je remarque qu'il se tient les côtes d'une main.

- Il a foncé sur Rathbones avec son balai, m'explique Fred. C'était magnifique…

- Tu l'aurais vu bouger les bras, on aurait dit une poule qui essaie de voler ! renchérit George.

- Sauf qu'il s'est écrasé au sol, comme une belle bouse de dragon, termine Fred avec un large sourire.

- Ouais, ben voler c'est pas mon truc, dit Lee. Je préfère commenter, c'est beaucoup plus marrant !

- Mais c'est trop bien de voler ! je m'exclame.

- T'es déjà montée sur un balai ?

Aïe. Je réponds par la négative, consciente du fait que ça pourrit ce que je viens d'affirmer.

- Ben voilà. Soit t'es fait pour le balai, soit tu l'es pas, conclut Lee d'un air dramatiquement fataliste.

Une petite voix flutée s'élève soudain un peu plus loin, là où mes amis Poufsouffles attendent :

- Poufsouffles, premières années ? C'est par ici, s'il vous plaît !

- Bon cours ! me glissent Fred et George en cœur, avec un clin d'œil.

Je leur fait un signe de la main et me précipite dans la classe, tandis qu'ils partent en courant vers… l'autre côté du château ? S'ils n'ont pas une demi-heure de retard, ce sera un miracle…

Heureusement que les sortilèges compensent le début de la journée, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde (vive l'optimisme !) ! Flitwick est super chouette, et j'ai réussi le sortilège du premier coup ! _Wingardium Leviosa, wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosaaaaaaaa_ ! Hum, laissons ma carrière de cantatrice de côté, et revenons-en à nos dragons. C'est presque en courant que notre troupeau de Poufsouffles se précipite vers la Grande Salle, tellement on a faim. Je vois Erell à sa table, et je veux m'assoir à côté d'elle pour discuter, mais le regard que les plus vieux Serdaigles me lancent me fait comprendre que c'est… une mauvaise idée. C'est tellement bête, de classer les gens par maison !

- Eh, les filles, lance Judith, on n'a qu'à aller manger au parc, on prend deux ou trois trucs et on va là-bas !

Ni une, ni deux, on prend cette bonne idée à la lettre, et on se retrouve à côté du parc. Il y a déjà un groupe de Gryffondors, je crois, un peu plus âgés que nous. Erell fixe un brun pendant quelques secondes, puis détourne la tête et s'assoit. On pique-nique tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien, et Djemilah (qui a eu un peu de mal en sortilèges), décide soudain de s'entraîner : elle emprunte d'abord une plume à Emma, et parvient à lui faire quitter le sol sur deux centimètres (horizontalement, malheureusement), et décide de viser un peu plus gros. Elle emprunte donc un peigne à Rosalie, et à peine a-t-elle prononcé la formule, que le peigne décolle comme une roquette, traverse l'air en frôlant le haut de la tête d'Erell, et se dirige droit vers le garçon brun.

- Attention ! hurle Emma.

Il se retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair, et (je n'ai rien vu de comment) chope le peigne à trois centimètres de son visage.

- Eh, c'est dangereux, les mômes, dit-il calmement en balançant le peigne à Judith, qui lui envoie un regard noir : elle n'a pas apprécié le dernier mot.

Erell non plus : elle se lève d'un bon, et pointe sa baguette sur le garçon.

- Comment ça, môme ? On n'a jamais que deux ans de moins que toi, môssieur je me la pète en rattrapant des peignes !

Gênée, je tire sur la manche d'Erell.

- Euh, il a failli se le prendre, je lui rappelle discrètement.

- M'en fiche, grommelle-t-elle. Il avait qu'à pas m'appeler môme.

Les amis du garçon commencent à rire, un peu plus quand Erell les foudroie du regard : ils n'auraient pas dû…

- FURUNCULUS !

Aussitôt, leurs visages se couvrent de boutons énormes. Judith les regarde avec un sourire béat, et Emma pousse un sifflement d'admiration. C'est assez impressionant, il faut avouer ! Enfin, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de cet avis. Le type brun se lève soudain (étrangement, il n'a pas été touché beaucoup par le sortilège, à part un gros bouton sur le nez, il n'a presque rien), et sans qu'on arrive à voir le geste, il pointe sa baguette sur Erell et…

- Expelliarmus.

La baguette d'Erell s'envole, et il l'attrape aisément, puis me la tend.

- Surveille un peu tes amis, tu veux bien ? Je ne relève pas les défis…

Une drôle de lueur, un peu folle, s'allume alors dans son regard.

- … Sauf au Quidditch, termine-t-il. Bon, direction l'infirmerie, les gars, au moins elle nous a donné un moyen de sécher l'arithmancie. Et on a intérêt de se bouger si on ne veut pas que Percy nous balance…

Ils s'en vont tranquillement, la plupart la main sur le visage, sauf le garçon (soit il est/se pense tellement cool que ça ne changera rien à sa popularité, soit il n'a pas compris qu'un pustule rouge a élu domicile sur le bout de son nez. J'opterai plus pour la deuxième option, mais bon.). Erell lâche soudain un juron et me reprend sa baguette des mains.

- Quel crétin !

Emma se retient difficilement de rire, et c'est malgré moi que mes zygomatiques se tendent :

- On devrait y aller, le temps de trouver nos salles, non ?

- Oui, allons-y ! confirme Djemilah, en se relevant. On a quoi, nous, déjà ?

- Métamorphose, répond Judith. C'est avec McGonagall, non ? ajoute-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- Oui, mais t'inquiète, elle est plutôt cool, la rassure Rosalie.

- Enfin, elle est quand même sévère si tu te plantes, il y a qu'à regarder Jeremy Medley, grimace Emma. Hein, Erell ?

- Hein ? Ah, ouais, ouais, mais ça va… Et nous on a quoi ?

- Histoire de la magie.

- Arf… Super… Bon, à tout à l'heure, bande de Poufsoufflettes !

Et elle s'en va en traçant, si bien qu'Emma et Rosalie piquent un petit sprint pour la rattraper.

- Bon, ben, allons-y aussi, je lance.

La métamorphose est (à mon humble avis) tout de même un peu plus dur que les sortilèges, mais ça passe. Ou ça casse, dans le cas de Judith… qui se rattrape en botanique, ou je retrouve Fred et George. Je me mets avec eux à une paillasse, tandis que Lee rejoint mes deux amies (il a l'air heureux de se savoir entouré de filles. La bonne blague !).

- Alors, la première journée ? me demande George.

- Plutôt bien, et vous ?

- Bof, à part les Serpentards ce matin, c'était tranquille, répond Fred.

- On a déjà réussi à trouver un passage secret, me glisse George, alors que ma directrice de maison nous explique l'objet du cours.

- Sérieux ?

- On pourra t'y emmener ce soir, me dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Ce serait mieux maintenant, bougonne Fred, je m'ennuie déjà…

Pendant que Chourave nous présente le matériel, je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé entre Erell et le Gryffondor. Ils explosent de rire, ce qui leur vaut un regard noir de la prof, et Fred me chuchote :

- Je crois qu'elle s'est fritée avec Olivier Dubois…

- Qui ça ?

- C'est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, m'explique George.

Ah. Ca explique le rattrapage du peigne et de la baguette.

- Il est aussi borné qu'elle, pouffe Fred.

- Surtout quand il s'agit de Quidditch, sourit George.

- Eh ben, ça promet, entre eux deux, je soupire. Si jamais ils deviennent amis, ce sera vraiment un jour…

- … exceptionnel, confirme Fred en hochant la tête.

On passe la fin du cours à papoter, et enfin, on peut sortir. Les filles m'attendent à la porte, mais Fred leur lance :

- Désolé, on vous l'emprunte pour la soirée !

Elles me lancent un regard un peu perplexe, genre « mon-sourcil-droit-remonte-et-mon-sourcil-droit-plonge », mais elles s'éloignent pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Lee est parti avec deux autres Gryffondors, et ils essaient de suivre Judith et Djemilah discrètement, c'est-à-dire comme trois hippopotames.

- Bon, on va chercher Erell pour vous montrer ce passage ? lâche enfin George.


	6. La leçon de vol

**Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Hum, trêve de conneries, nous tenions à remercier chaleureusement ceux et celles qui nous suivent et qui nous ont "favorisés", mais sans vouloir faire les filles en manque de commentaire... (- Trop tard... - Oui, je sais, mais si on leur dit pas... - Rêve pas, ils ont la flemme... - Meuh non... ET SI C'EST LE CAS ILS AURONT PAS LA SUITE, NA ! - Fermons cette parenthèse...). Oui, nous disions donc que nous aimerions une petite preuve, même deux mots qui nous montreraient que ce que l'on écrit n'est pas si pourri (on écrira une chanson à votre gloire en échange, si vous voulez !). Enfin, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ceux qui commenterons et ceux qui ne commentent pas forcément mais nous lisent, en espérant que vous aimez et aimerez !**

_Erell_

Ce pauvre type de Gryffondor m'a mis les nerfs en pelote ! Je suis énervée et pendant toute l'heure qui suit je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. En même temps l'histoire de la magie est loin d'être le cours le plus passionnant du monde. Déjà pour commencer le professeur Binns est un fantôme, ça vous donne une idée ! Deuxièmement, il s'est dit que pour débuter l'année, ce serait bien si nous connaissions un peu mieux le fondateur de notre maison, autrement dit Rowena Serdaigle, mon aïeule. La bonne blague ! Et pour finir, le professeur Binns n'arrête jamais, jamais, jamais de parler et cela toujours sur le mêle ton monocorde. C'est d'un ennui !

Du coup je passe le cours à jouer au pendu avec Rose (c'est plus court que Rosalie !), sous le regard désapprobateur d'Emma qui prend sagement des notes.

Le cours fini, nous allons à la bibliothèque faire nos devoirs, histoire de nous occuper pendant l'heure de libre que nous avons, car oui, nous avons déjà des devoirs. Puis une fois ma rédaction sur le venin d'Acromentule finie (c'est pour le cours de Potions), nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours d'astronomie théorique. (J'ai été dispensé de devoirs en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges car dans les deux cas, j'ai été la première à réaliser correctement le sort.)

En sortant de la salle d'astronomie, j'aperçois Fred, George et Susan qui courent vers moi.

- Fred et George ont découvert un passage secret, tu viens ? Me dit Susan avec précipitation.

- Trop cool !

J'adresse un signe de la main à Rose et Emma, leur dit de ne pas m'attendre et suis mes trois compagnons.

- Alors comme ça tu as cherché des noises à Dubois ? Me lance Fred avec un clin d'œil.

- Qui ?

- Olivier Dubois, en troisième année à Gryffondor, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch, brun, et qui depuis ce midi porte une affreuse verrue sur le nez, cela te dit quelque chose ? M'interroge George, un sourire en coin.

J'éclate de rire en repensant à cet abruti de première. Visiblement le sortilège ne s'est toujours pas estompé et apparemment le dénommé Dubois est trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il a un énorme pustule qui pullule sous son nez (notez le jeu de mot !).

- Premièrement il n'avait pas qu'à me chercher et me traiter de môme, deuxièmement c'est bien fait pour lui et troisièmement il est pas brun, mais châtain foncé...

Trois visages amusés se tournent vers moi. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je me repasse à toute vitesse mon petit discours dans la tête, histoire de m'en assurer quand... oups ! Je me suis un peu cramée, je crois.

- C'est vrai que tu dois le savoir, vu le temps que tu as passé à le regarder ce midi ! Se moque gentiment Susan.

Je la fusille du regard (un vrai regard de killeuse) ce à quoi elle me répond par un sourire innocent. Fred et George pouffent « discrètement » de rire et George tape même dans le dos de Susan, tellement il trouve la blague excellente. Celle-ci se met immédiatement à rougir et à se trémousser sur ses pieds, gênée. A mon avis, c'est plutôt elle qui est amoureuse, oui !

- En tout cas, continue Fred, quand on l'a croisé tout à l'heure, Olivier n'arrêtait pas de pester contre une Serpentarde qui l'avait agressé lui et ses copains dans le parc, pendant la pause de midi.

- Et ben c'est que ce type est encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais ! Je rétorque, blessée par l'insulte. Il en a déjà vu beaucoup lui, des Serpentards en uniforme bleu ?

Nous sommes arrivés au troisième étage, devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne. George s'avance et lui tape sur la tête, révélant ainsi un passage assez large pour une personne.

- On n'a pas encore eu le temps de voir où il menait, nous met au courant Fred.

- Et bien c'est parfait ! Je m'exclame, on a qu'à y aller !

A ce moment un « Miaou ! » retentit. Nous nous retournons juste assez vite pour entrevoir le bout de la queue de Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard, le concierge.

- Mince, murmure Susan, on est dans le caca...

- On fout le camp ! Crie George, apparemment affolé.

Ni une, ni deux, nous nous précipitons en direction de la Grande Salle, pour aller nous joindre aux élèves déjà descendus manger. Là, nous préférons nous séparer, Fred et George vont rejoindre Lee à la table des Gryffondors, Susan s'assoit entre Judith et Djemilah à celle des Poufsouffles, tandis que que je me dirige vers Rose et Emma.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les quatre ? me questionne Emma.

- On s'est dégourdi les jambes.

Je prends place en face d'elle deux et me serre une assiette de hachis Parmentier. Elles m'observent toutes les deux avec un petit air circonspect du genre « on ne te croit pas du tout » ce qui me fait sourire. A côté de moi, un garçon brun n'arrête pas de parler et de faire son intéressant, et je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait si je lui jetais mon verre à la figure (je sais j'ai des pensées très philosophiques). Le dîner fini, nous remontons dans nos dortoirs, accompagnées du gars de ce soir. Il est vraiment lourd. Il se vante d'être le meilleur et je sens mon poing me démanger. Nous nous installons dans notre salle commune sur des fauteuils et commençons à rédiger nos devoirs (car oui, nous en avons encore !). Petit à petit, d'autres premières années viennent se joindre à nous et j'apprends ainsi que le garçon brun s'appelle Roger Davies. Je fais également la connaissance d'une certaine Irene Shelley (le genre Miss Je-Sais-Tout), et de trois autres garçons Jeremy Medley, Elliot Cork, le gars que je faisais marcher avec Fred le soir de la répartition, et Preston Jones. Sinon j'ai oublié le nom des autres, je sais, je suis nulle !

Puis fatiguée, nous allons nous coucher et nous endormons presque aussitôt, tellement la journée a été longue !

Le lendemain n'est pas très joyeux : la perspective d'avoir deux heures de botanique en compagnie des Serpentards suffit à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'est donc en traînant le pas que moi,Emma et Rose nous dirigeons vers la serre numéro un. Les Serpentards sont déjà là, et fidèles à eux même commencent à nous insulter. Heureusement le Professeur Chourave ne tarde pas à arriver.

Alors que je me dirige à une paillasse avec mes deux amies, elle nous interrompt.

- Tss ! Je vais vous répartir moi-même par groupe de trois si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient (si, on en voit, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, si ?). Je vais essayer de mélanger les Maisons et les sexes (hmpff ! Elle est sérieuse ?), alors voyons...Rathbones et Davies ensemble et... (ahaha, je pleins la pauvre fille qui va devoir se taper ces deux imbéciles !)Tiens Miss Donnovan !

D'accord, j'aurais dû me taire ! Pourquoi est-ce- que cela tombe toujours sur moi ? Arf, je sens que cette heure va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! A côté de moi, Emma et Rose se retiennent d'éclater de rire (je dois vraiment tirer une sale tête !). Cependant elles font vite moins les malines quand vient leurs tours. Rose se retrouve à faire équipe avec deux Serpentards : Braggs, un gros costaud de la bande de Rathbone et McDough, le gars que j'ai aperçu chez Ollivanders. Emma, elle est avec une certaine Fanny Flink de Serpentard, qui a une carrure tellement imposante que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle cache un zizi entre ses jambes (bon d'accord, je me tais!) et Elliot Cork qui semble visiblement très...impressionné !

Le cours se poursuit donc dans la bonne humeur général avec mes deux « charmants » compagnons. Au bout d'une heure et demie, je commence sérieusement à me demander lequel je devrais mettre la tête la première dans l'engrais à base de bouse de dragon. Finalement j'opte pour Davies lorsque celui-ci me sors un « Tu sais toi et moi, on pourrait très bien s'entendre... » plutôt suggestif ! Rathbones semble sur le point de s'étrangler de rire et je dois m'empresser de le calmer, car le Professeur Chourave se doute que quelque chose cloche et avance dans notre direction. Tout autour de moi les autres groupes ne sont pas beaucoup mieux. J'intercepte le regard de Rose qui semble sur le point de s'arracher sa belle tignasse rousse. Il faut dire que Braggs n'est pas très impliqué et McDough et bien... plus blasé, tu meurs ! Quand à Emma je crois pouvoir affirmer que si les regards pouvaient tuer Elliot serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. En effet Fanny et elle n'arrêtent pas de se disputer et dès qu'Emma se retourne vers Elliot en quête de soutient, celui-ci se ratatine comme un pruneau. En même temps Fanny Flink joue des muscles.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt que la sonnerie retentit tout le monde s'empresse de sortir en courant presque. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que ce cours était un échec complet ! Dommage car la matière en elle-même est intéressante.

Heureusement le reste de la matinée est plus calme. En Métamorphose, nous révisons le sort d'hier, qui consiste à changer une allumette en aiguille. Emma, qui a du mal, part dans un débat avec Rose pour savoir si oui ou non, son allumette a pris une légère teinte gris métallique. Puis nous allons en Histoire de la Magie, espérant que Binns soit un peu plus captivant que la dernière fois, ce qui n'est (hélas !) pas le cas. Puis affamées par cette matinée pour le moins chargée, nous nous dirigeons ver la Grand Salle, pour déjeuner. En chemin je croise le prétendu Dubois, et ne peut retenir un soupir quand je remarque que le bouton sur son nez a finalement décidé de partir. Dommage !

Je commence à manger quand tout à coup...

- Les filles attendez deux secondes !

- Quoi?! Mais...

Trop tard ! Je suis déjà loin. Enfin pas tellement mais bon... J'attrape Susan, qui passait par là, par le bras et l'entraîne vers la table des Gryffondors, où je m'assois à côté de Fred.

- Vous en pensez quoi de faire un mauvais tour à Miss Teigne ? Je leur demande de but en blanc.

- Moi je te suis, approuve Fred qui est très surpris de ne pas avoir eu l'idée lui même.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Me questionne George.

- Chapitre Trois de ton livre d'Enchantements !

- Euh...

Ah mince ! J'aurais du penser que lui et son frère ne l'aurais probablement pas lu. Heureusement Susan est là.

- Le _Partem Coloris_, oui, je vois bien Miss Teigne en rose pétant...

Nous éclatons littéralement tout les quatre de rire, mais un abruti vient tout gâcher.

- T'es au courant que c'est la table des Gryffondors et que t'es à Serdaigle ? Et qu'à cause de toi, il n'y a plus de places, donc que je ne peux pas m'asseoir, donc manger.

Je me retournes et qui vois-je ? Dubois. Fred essaye de calmer l'atmosphère qui s'est aussitôt tendue.

- Du calme Olivier, c'est une amie.

- Une amie qui m'a lancé un sort.

- Oui enfin ça, je rétorque agacée, c'est parce que tu nous as traitée de môme.

- Oh, mais c'est que c'est une vraie petite peste ! Déclare-t-il d'un ton sardonique qui me donne envie de lui en donner une bonne !

Au lieu de cela (je me suis promis de rester calme jusqu'à la fin de la semaine), je renifle d'un air dédaigneux, lui tire la langue (car je suis quelqu'un de très mature) et lui tourne le dos, ignorant son air surpris (ah ! Il pensait sans doute que je me mettrais en colère pour lui!) et les applaudissements de Fred, George et Susan. Ouf, mon honneur est sauf !

_Susan_

Commencer une journée par Histoire de la Magie, c'est dur. Enchaîner avec Sortilèges, ça rattrape. Continuer avec deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ça aurait pût être bien, si seulement les Serpentards n'étaient pas là. Et surtout, ça creuse l'estomac. Alors une bonne pause de midi où on se remplit la panse et les oreilles (c'est du sens figuré, hein), ça fait du bien. Que demander de plus ? Hum, une scène entre Dubois et Erell ? Oui, ça paraît pas mal ! Magnifique langue, d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien, quelle répartie ! Les jumeaux, vous me décevez d'applaudir pour si peu !

(Et moi, je suis quoi ? Un spectre ?!)

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça assez marrant, répond George.

- Très charmant, même, renchérit Fred.

- Et puis, c'est la seule chose à faire quand le niveau de l'interlocuteur est trop bas, j'enchaîne.

Ah mince. C'est sorti tout seul. Pour le coup, j'ai vraiment plus l'impression d'être un spectre. Surtout pas avec le regard que mon nouveau poteau (de bois haha) me lance. Ni avec le pouffement de rire d'Erell, et les regards malicieux et (pourquoi donc ?) compatissants des jumeaux.

- Tiens, un blaireau, lâche la tête de bûche (arrêtons-nous là avec les blagues sur le bois…). Retourne à ta tanière, veux-tu ? C'est à ton amie que j'ai affaire, pas à toi. Surtout qu'apparemment, tu ne sais pas la surveiller et tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle.

- Non mais comment ça, on vaudrait moins que toi ? s'insurge Erell. Est-ce que loucher sur un bouton t'a pas déjà appris que rabaisser les autres c'est pas une bonne idée ? Ou tu as besoin d'en avoir autre part, par exemple là où tu pourras les sentir en jouant au Quidditch ?

Fred et George font aussitôt la grimace. Dubois lève un sourcil. J'étouffe un éclat de rire. Le coin de la bouche d'Erell se tend légèrement. Ok, j'arrête avec les phrases descriptives.

- Oho, la "donzelle" sait-elle de quoi elle parle ? Peut-être qu'elle joue aussi, sait-on jamais ! Enfin, ça m'étonnerait quand même, elle est là, elle s'est pas faite emportée par le vent.

Le visage de mon amie se durcit.

- Bien sûr que je joue au Quidditch ! Insupportable crétin arrogant !

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ! lance le gryffondor sarcastiquement.

- Tu n'auras qu'à regarder le terrain de Quidditch demain matin, je rétorque nonchalamment.

...Pourquoi mon cerveau ne censure-t-il pas ce qu'il est censé censurer ?! Les yeux d'Erell me posent visiblement la même question, et je me sens de plus en plus loin de l'état de spectre. Et de plus en plus proche de celui de débile profonde. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, je ne suis encore jamais montée sur un balai, moi, ça lui donnera une occasion de se payer ma tronche ! Erell semble s'être plutôt bien remise de la surprise, elle, parce qu'elle enchaîne :

- Exactement.

Il la jauge d'un regard observateur, puis dit d'un ton un peu moqueur :

- Je te prends au mot, et je vais même me pourrir une grasse matinée pour vous voir vous rétamer. Ça peut être drôle…

Erell contient difficilement un poing, tandis que Dubois et ses amis rient.

- Bon, vous avez fini de faire du bruit, pas moyen de réviser tranquillement !

La voix provient de derrière Dubois, et j'entends aussitôt deux soupirs blasés dans mon dos :

- Oh non…

- Perce…

Un garçon roux à lunettes d'écailles (qui ne doivent pas provenir d'un crocodile) se lève, et nous toise, Erell et moi :

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Retournez à vos tables, vous voyez bien que vous ennuyez tout le monde !

- C'est vrai que c'était d'un calme plat, fait mine de bailler George en s'étirant.

- J'ai failli m'endormir, renchérit Fred en se frottant les yeux. On aurait dit un entraînement des poursuiveurs des Canons de Chudley.

Le garçon les fusille du regard.

- Fred, George, cela ne fait que deux jours que vous êtes à Poudlard, et vous semez déjà le trouble, vous et vos amies. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a une table par maison !

Un fantôme jaillit soudain à ma droite.

- Je dois avouer que je partage assez l'avis du jeune Weasley, me dit-il.

Il se tourne vers Erell, fronce les sourcils et s'exclame soudain :

- Oh, mais, Helena m'a parlé de vous ! Vous devez être Erell Donnovan, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté !

Erell a l'air soudain gênée.

- Euh, enchantée, euh…

- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, termine le fantôme en une courbette. Mesdemoiselles, vous feriez bien de retourner à vos tables, conclut-il gentiment.

Presque tous les regards des Gryffondors dirigés sur nous, on se lève, et au moment où je retourne vers la table, j'entends Fred murmurer :

- Enfin, Percy ne pense pas ça quand il mate Pénélope, hein…

Tout l'après-midi, je tourne et retourne dans ma tête le fait que non seulement, les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles vont pouvoir m'observer me « rétamer » en beauté, mais en plus je vais subir les railleries d'un troisième année, pro de Quidditch. Gé-nial. Cela m'a tellement perturbée qu'en Métamorphose j'ai réussi mon sortilège, mais au lieu de transformer mon coussinet à aiguille en hérisson, je suis allée un peu trop loin et c'est devenu un porc-épic. Enfin, c'était tout de même mieux que la pauvre Judith, qui a juste fait apparaître les yeux et le bout du museau (avec des dents pointues, comme elle a pu en faire l'expérience…). Après le dîner, où mon manque d'appétit s'est fait gronder par mes deux amies, je suis allée trouver Erell, la boule au ventre.

- Dis, tu crois qu'on peut aller s'entraîner ce soir ?

Elle me répond par une grimace.

- Je crois que les Serpentards ont réquisitionné le terrain jusqu'à l'heure du coucher… Ca n'avait pas l'air de plaire au capitaine de Serdaigle, qui voulait aussi s'entraîner, mais comme le premier match sera Serpentard-Gryffondor, ils ont la priorité…

- Rah, c'est horrible, je pourrais jamais m'entraîner avant demain matin…

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Je pensais aussi que j'allais tomber la première fois que je suis montée sur un balai, mais pas du tout ! Si tu te concentres sur ton balai et là où tu veux aller, y aura pas de problème.

- J'espère… je soupire. En même temps, ça doit être tellement bien de voler…

- Mais carrément, c'est génial ! Tellement que mon vertige de d'habitude disparaît !

- Erell ! lance une voix dans mon dos. Viens, il faut qu'on révise la DCFM, la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on passerait à la bibliothèque !

Erell fait soudain la moue, et se tourne vers Emma qui l'a interpellée.

- Ouais, j'arrive… Bon, Susan, tu dors bien, tout va bien se passer, ok ? Bonne nuit !

- Mouif… Bonne nuit Erell !

Elle s'éloigne en grommelant des choses comme « Pff, pas envie de réviser… », « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape… », « Comme si on avait besoin… ». Je retourne à mon dortoir, et sans un mot, je me mets au lit. Sauf que le sommeil ne vient pas assez vite. Peut-être à cause des conjectures plus folles les unes que les autres sur la séance de vol. Tiens, comme celle ou mon balai me rue de coups parce que je l'ai griffé. Ou celle où je m'assois sur un balai qui ne décolle pas, parce qu'en fait c'est un balai pour faire le ménage. Quand je finis par m'endormir, je me retrouve sur un balai, à très haute altitude. Je suis pas très à l'aise, sûrement à cause de ce point noir qui arrive vers moi à toute vitesse… PUREE DE POIS, c'est un oiseau qui me fonce dessus ! C'est le hibou qui m'a apporté la lettre ! Mon balai ne veut pas tourner, mon balai ne veut pas tourner… AAAAH, je vois ses yeux jaunes se rapprocher, et je… tombe.

AAAAAAH ! Je bas des bras en vain pour essayer de voler, mais ça marche pas, ça marche pas ! Si ! Ca y est ! Je sens l'air se tasser sous mes bras ! Je remonte un peu… Héhé, pas besoin de balai ! Je vole, je vole ! Ah, voilà mon balai, il faut que je l'attrape… Ca y est, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Et… Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui me tape sur la tête ? Il commence à tomber des trombes d'eau, et…

- Susan, DEBOUT !

Je me réveille en sursaut, Djemilah devant moi avec un verre d'eau vide au-dessus de ma tête. Il me faut un certain temps pour comprendre que je suis accrochée à une des colonnes de mon baldaquin, les cheveux trempés.

- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! dit la voix de Judith de l'autre côté de mon lit. Allez, dépêche-toi, qu'on aille manger !

La boule d'hier soir revient se loger dans mon ventre. Tiens, la grognasse s'est alourdie au passage…

Une heure plus tard, je descends avec mes amies sur le terrain de Quidditch. Erell est déjà là, et elle scrute les gradins. Apparemment, notre cher ami n'a pas pointé son nez, et c'est tant mieux. Avec un peu de chance, il n'a pas renoncé à sa grasse matinée...

Alors que j'adresse un signe de bonjour à Erell, Rosalie et Emma, une femme arrive soudain, sa baguette pointée sur un amas de balais qui vole devant elle.

- Tout le monde en rang, s'il vous plaît, et par maison !

Je me place entre Ewan et Judith, en face d'Erell.

- Espacez vous un peu, nom d'un Doxy, comment voulez-vous que je vous distribue vos balais !?

Nous obtempérons de suite, et des balais viennent se poser entre chacun de nous.

- Bon, commençons par le blabla habituel, voilà, je suis Madame Bibine, professeur de vol à Poudlard et arbitre des matchs du château et aussi de la ligue (à ces mots, une étincelle de fierté apparaît dans ses yeux). Pour ce premier cours, je vais donc observer comment vous vous débrouillez avec un balai. Ah, et pour les Nés-Moldus ou tous ceux qui n'ont jamais monté un balai, pas d'inquiétude, tout le monde peut y arriver. Soit on a le don de monter un balai, soit on ne l'a pas, donc vous pouvez très bien faire un miracle.

Su-per. Et si on l'a pas, ce don ? Il se passe quoi ? L'image de Lee grimaçant me vient à l'esprit. Un énorme frisson me parcourt l'échine.

- Ce don peut déjà se montrer avec votre rapport au balai, enchaîne Madame Bibine. Placez tous votre main droite au dessus du balai à votre droite, et dites haut et fort : « Debout ! ».

Un peu en tremblant, je lève ma main au-dessus du balai. Quelques « Debout » se font déjà entendre, et je regarde Erell : elle y est arrivée du premier coup, et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Je lui renvoie un faible sourire, et m'aprecevant que certains n'ont pas réussi à faire décoller leur balai, je me dis que j'aurai sûrement pas l'air de la dernière des connes, alors je prend ma respiration, et …

- Debout.

Ok, ça ressemblait plus à une invitation mi-blasée mi-timide qu'à un ordre, mais toujours est-il que ça a eu l'air de plaire à mon balai, qui vient se loger doucement dans ma main (contrairement à celui de Tyler Azelos, qui est remonté à toute vitesse et a failli lui décrocher la main). Plutôt heureuse, je renvoie son clin d'oeil à Erell, et regarde autour de moi. A ma gauche, Ewan s'acharne à commander d'une voix exaspérée à son balai de se lever (on dirait un asticot raide qui bouge sur le sol), et à ma gauche, Judith et Djemilah ont l'air d'avoir réussi aussi. Diggory et Davies l'ont aussi en main, et finalement il n'en reste plus que quelques uns qui, vainement et de plus en plus bas, ordonnent des « Debout ».

- Très bien, ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, venez avec moi un peu plus loin. Les autres, vous attendez deux minutes, sans enfourcher de balai. C'est compris ?

Ewan s'éloigne en grommelant qu'il aime le Quidditch seulement depuis les gradins, et je lui lance un regard compatissant auquel il me répond par un coup d'oeil à la prof et, les yeux au ciel, il se passe un pouce sous la gorge. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire, ce qui donne un bruit assez bizarre, mais passons. Tandis que Bibine essaie d'expliquer aux autres quel ton il faut employer pour les balais, les rangs se brisent et tout le monde se met à parler.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça ! Me dit Erell en souriant largement.

- Oui, enfin, c'est que le début ! Mais faut quand même avouer que là, je suis plutôt impatiente de décoller...

- Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte, j'ai trop hâte ! Trépigne-t-elle.

- On n'avait pas remarqué, Erell...

Madame Bibine revient vers nous avec les autres, qui ont tous un balai à la main.

- Reprenez les rangs, s'il vous plaît, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses ! Quand je sifflerai, vous taperez du pied au sol, et arrivés à deux ou trois mètres, vous redescendrez, sans faire de piqué s'il vous plaît, nous avons déjà eu un problème avec ça lundi...

A ma gauche, j'entends Tyler murmurer à Cédric d'un sourire entendu : « Montague... ». Je ne peux retenir un sourire en imaginant cet abruti vouloir démontrer ses prouesses pour finir planté dans le sol. Tiens, à propos de planter un arbre, et Dubois, il est là ou pas ? Un rapide coup d'oeil aux gradins me rassure.

- Miss Smith, veuillez enfourcher votre balai, s'il vous plaît. Vous nous retardez...

Les joues brûlantes, je passe ma jambe par dessus le balai, tandis qu'en face, Erell se retient de rire. Un silence s'abat sur le terrain, quand soudain, le son strident du sifflet nous résonne au oreilles. Je tape du pied sur le sol, mais en fait ça ne sert à rien, mon balai avait déjà commencé à monter. Passé le premier moment de stupeur, une espèce de... d'euphorie m'envahit. Mais je suis déjà assez haut, il faudrait redescendre... Mais comment faire sans piquer... Mon balai doit lire dans mes pensées, il s'arrête, et comme si on ne faisait qu'un, nous redescendons à l'horizontale. Erell a fait de même en face, et j'ajouterai que sans me vanter, on était trop synchro. Enfin, elle a l'air un peu déçue d'être interdite de piqué, mais bon.

Très bien, très bien ! Bon, celles et ceux qui y arrivent bien et qui se sentent à l'aise, levez la main.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je lève la main, comme Erell, Tyler, Cedric, Judith, Roger et quelques autres.

D'accord. Bon, vous allez passer deux par deux, et faire deux tours de stade, le premier normalement, et le deuxième en zigzagant légèrement.

Je me mets avec Judith, vu qu'elle est à côté de moi, et j'aperçois Erell afficher une tête d'enterrement (ou une expression horrifiée, au choix), quand elle s'apprête à faire équipe avec Davies. Je lui adresse une grimace d'encouragement, et la prof demande à Tyler et Cedric de commencer. Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien, même si au moment de commencer les zig-zags, ils commencent par se rentrer dedans, mais se rattrapent après.

- Eh, faudrait qu'on évite ça, me chuchote Judith un peu anxieusement. On commence par la droite ?

- Ca marche !

Juste à temps, car Madame Bibine nous appelle. Purée, comment on fait pour avancer ? Voilà la question existentielle qui me traverse l'esprit au moment de décoller. Je ferme les yeux, arrivée en l'air, et j'essaie de penser que je suis le balai. Visiblement, ça marche, et c'est avec un sourire que je m'arrête deux secondes devant les cerceaux les plus proches, en attendant un peu Judith, qui avance un peu plus lentement. Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, on se fait un clin d'œil, et on commence le tour de terrain. A un quart du parcours, je trouve que c'est trop lent, et d'un coup d'œil, on accélère. Le vent fouette mon visage et mes cheveux, c'est énorme ! De retour au point de départ, on ralentit un peu, et on commence les zigzags. Je me souviens juste à temps qu'on commence à droite, et c'est parti ! J'éclate de rire, c'est trop bien, et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce point rouge qui arrive au terrain ? Oh, merde... c'est Dutronc ! (Dubois, pour ceux/celles qui ont le cerf-volant.). Tout de suite, mon sourire se change en euh... « contre-sourire » (comment vous appelez un sourire à l'envers, vous ?), mais c'est pas tant pour moi que ça m'inquiète (de là où il est, il ne me voit pas vraiment), mais pour Erell... Déjà que faire équipe avec Davies... Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, les poteaux ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres... J'échange un regard avec Judith, et d'un accord tacite, nous descendons doucement en flèche vers le sol, en parfaite harmonie. Nos pieds atterrissent presque en même temps.

- Vraiment bien, mesdemoiselles, bonne synchronie ! Hum, peut-être en Poursuiveuses..., murmure-t-elle soudain. Hum, bon, c'est pas tout, aux suivants ! Miss Donnovan et Mr Davies !

Mince, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Erell de l'arrivée d'Olivier... Oh, et puis, ça vaut mieux, vu son état d'énervement, elle aurait explosé... Elle ne remarque même pas mon petit signe d'encouragement, et monte sur son balai rapidement, décollant un peu avant Roger, qui fait de son mieux pour la rattraper le plus vite possible aux anneaux. Dès qu'il arrive, Erell démarre et il la suit assez bêtement, mais en la serrant de trop près. Mauvaise idée... Car il ne prend pas le virage assez vite, et manque de renverser Erell, qui se rattrape par une « roulade du paresseux » indique Tyler à ma droite. Après un « CRETIN ! » bien placé, elle se met à accélérer, et a déjà fini son tour de terrain alors qu'il lui en reste un peu plus du quart. Madame Bibine lui intime d'attendre Roger pour les zigzags, ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce. Le garçon la rejoint, et ils commencent la deuxième partie de l'exercice, où Davies veut montrer son aptitude à faire des virages serrés, ce qui ne... marche pas. Enfin, ça aurait pu, si Erell l'avait fait aussi, mais vous l'avez compris, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde au sol retient un cri quand Roger empoigne le col d'Erell pour s'empêcher de tomber, et un soupir collectif de soulagement se fait entendre quand leurs balais se séparent. Mais quelque chose tombe vers les gradins... Je suis l'objet des yeux, qui, miraculeusement, au lieu de tomber à la verticale, change soudain de direction pour aller droit dans la main de... Dubois, assis dans les gradins d'en face. Erell est encore trop loin pour le voir, mais il regarde très vite l'objet, puis Erell, et le lance de toutes ses forces dans les airs. Mon amie a l'air d'avoir aperçu l'engin, car elle accélère comme une folle (en continuant les zigzags, elle est tarée), parvient à rattraper le truc in extremis, le regarde et... ralenti, comme si elle se demandait ce que ça foutait là (en même temps, c'est normal qu'elle se pose cette question), observe les gradins, mais Dubois a disparu. Elle repart dès que Davies arrive à sa hauteur, pour redescendre de la même manière que ce que Judith et moi l'avons fait. La prof a l'air plutôt impressionnée, mais se retourne direct pour appeler la paire suivante (dont Djemilah fait partie, avec un Serdaigle, Jeremy, je crois).

- Susan, c'est trop bizarre, m'apostrophe Erell, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'objet.

On dirait qu'elle en a oublié Davies (ce qui n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs...).

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un euh... Vif euh... comment c'est déjà... un vif d'argent ?

- Un Vif d'or, patate. Non, c'est pas ça, à la limite ça aurait été moins bizarre.

Elle me tend l'ustensile. C'est son badge de Serdaigle.

- Qui aurait pu me l'envoyer ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il ou elle l'ait eu ?

- Ben... Ca a dû tomber lors de ton accrochage avec Roger, je suppose...

Bon. Pas la peine de lui parler de Dubois, inventons un truc à peu près plausible...

- Et je crois que la prof l'a vu tomber, elle a dû vouloir te le rendre.

- Me le rendre ? Mais elle aurait attendu que je sois à terre !

- Ah ouais. Hum. Tester tes capacités, peut-être ? Ca ressemble vachement à ce qu'un attrapeur aurait fait, non, d'après ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Peut-être...

Son regard s'est quand même allumé au mot attrapeur. Puis elle redevient sérieuse.

- Au fait, non seulement Dubois est un crétin, mais en plus c'est un dégonflé.

- Hein ?

- Il est pas venu ! Enfin, tant mieux, remarque...

Oui, tant mieux... dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.


	7. Ce cher Peeves

_Alors voilà le chapitre six avec un peu (un tout petit peu) de retard. Oui, je sais c'est pas bien, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez si je vous dis qu'un des animaux de compagnies d'une des auteurs de cette fan-fic est tombé gravement malade (et est finalement mort). Du coup comme c'était à elle de poster, (et qu'elle avait la tête un peu ailleurs, ce qui se comprend) elle ne l'a pas fait!(Bouh!)_

_Donc voilà ! Milles excuses... euh sinon n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs (de plus une des auteurs a perdu son animal de compagnie...je sais c'est du chantage affectif ! ) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il voit la première (mais pas la dernière) excursion nocturne de notre quatuor d'amis._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6

_Erell_

L'après-midi est, malheureusement, beaucoup plus tranquille que la matinée. Je dois cependant avouer que je ne m'attendais à ce que les rumeurs se répandent aussi vite à Poudlard et je dois dire que je ne suis pas impressionnable facilement (ok, je mens). En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, mes « très modestes exploits » ont fait le tour de l'é le monde se met à dire que je suis l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, non pas que cela ne me plaise pas, mais sérieusement, je vois mal Dumbledore faire une entorse au règlement, aussi douée soit la personne.

Si le cours de Métamorphoses n'a rien d'exceptionnel, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est tout de même un peu plus...animé. Il faut préciser que je l'ai en commun avec les Gryffondors et donc avec mes deux rouquins hyperactifs, turbulents et marrants à souhait d'amis. C'est donc tout naturellement que je vais m'installer à côtés d'eux et que j'entame la conversation (en fait c'est plutôt Fred qui l'entame, mais comme je lui réponds, c'est la même chose).

- Alors ce premier cours de vol, il paraît que tu en as impressionner plus d'un !

- C'était génial, un peu trop court à mon avis, mais bon...

C'est le moment que le prof, Mr Collins choisit pour arriver et taper dans ses mains d'un air énergique. C'est un jeune, il ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il est plutôt sympathique mais sa figure juvénile et son corps légèrement enrobé font de lui un sujet de moqueries constant. De plus il a un peu, non beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité. En fait, je crois que ces cours sont pires que ceux de sortilèges, ce qui n'est pas pour dire.

- Bien, bien, bien...alors, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? Que diriez vous d'un peu d'exercice pratique ?

Je regarde Fred et George d'un air incrédule mais je pétille intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance le cours ne sera pas aussi ennuyeux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Très bien, alors nous allons nous diriger calmement et de manière disciplinée vers la Forêt Interdite et là, et bien vous verrez... Je vous laisse la surprise.

Après quelques grognements (il semblerait que tout le monde se montre plutôt pressé à l'idée de découvrir la « surprise »), nous nous levons dans un raclement de chaises sonore et nous dirigeons tous tel un troupeau de moutons vers la porte de manière pas disciplinée et pas silencieuse du tout. Une fois à la lisière, nous nous apercevons que Mr Collins ne nous a pas suivis, ce qui nous donne l'air de gros malins. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, subitement, tout le monde est beaucoup moins pressé pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente, notre professeurs arrive, enfin, rouge et essoufflé, suant à grosses gouttes. Et il n'a pas l'air très content, en même temps on peut le comprendre...

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre tout de même, voyons ! Bande de petits garnements !

Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? On pourrait croire qu'il parle à un groupe d'enfants de quatre ou cinq ans. Enfin, c'est vrai que quand on voit notre comportement de toute à l'heure...

- Bien, continue Mr Collins, avancez vous voilà comme cela mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, cela risquerait de les énerver !

- De...de les énerver ? Murmure Lisa Forbes, une Gryffondor un peu naïve et qui ne semble pas avoir compris que le prof essayait de créer une atmosphère dramatique (bon d'accord là c'est moi qui en fait trop...).

- Oui, Miss Forbes, comme certains l'ont déjà peut-être remarqué nous nous trouvons en plein milieu d'une colonie de gnomes.

J'observe la clairière autour de moi et m'aperçoit qu'en effet elle est parsemée de petites buttes de terres comportant un monticule de terre sur le sommet, ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sorte de cheminée.

- Pff, soupire Fred à ma droite, c'était bien la peine de nous emmener dans la Forêt Interdite pour ça...

- Oui, renchérit George, il ne doit pas être au courant que chez nous le jardins et infesté de gnomes.

Je me mord la lèvre pour éviter de rigoler, ce qui ferai tâche au beau milieu du cours de Mr Collins (remarque je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse qualifier cela de cours). Je remarque alors qu'un peu plus loin, Roger Davies n'a pas l'air non plus enchanté de voir que le cours va parler des gnomes. Mr Collins semble aussi l'avoir vu car il s'empresse d'intervenir :

- Qu'y a-t-il Mr Davies?

- Ne me dites pas que le sujet d'aujourd'hui sera les gnomes ? Je sais déjà tout sur eux ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Ah c'est donc ça Roger ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était parce que tu avais peur d'aller dans la Forêt mais honte à moi, je m'étais trompée !

Mr Collins se tourne vers moi (car oui c'est encore moi qui est parlé), et m'intime le silence sous les éclats de rires de mes camarades et le regard de tueur que me lance Davies (ok, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort).

- Eh bien, Mr Davies, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire le cours à ma place ?

Visiblement Davies ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réactions, car il passe subitement du blanc, au rouge, puis du rouge au blanc (si,si véridique, son visage a changé de couleur).

- Euh moi ? C'est-à-dire que cela me gêne...

- Parfait alors, allez-y ! s'exclame Mr Collins qui ne tient pas compte des piètres excuses de Roger.

Celui-ci, qui a comprit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de discuter, s'avance et commence à nous faire son exposé sur les gnomes :

- Bien, les gnomes sont des créatures nuisibles vivants sous terre (on s'en serait pas douté!) et euh...ils ont des dents dents très pointues (Oh oui ! Mon annulaire droit peut en témoigner!). Ils ont une apparence assez laide (Assez ?! Carrément, oui!), en fait je trouve qu'ils ressemblent un peu à des patates de tête, des patates grises bien sûr !

- Mais encore Mr Davies...

- Ils sont assez colériques et peuvent facilement s'en prendre aux humains et …

Je décroche. Je sais ce n'est pas un comportement très studieux pour une élève de Serdaigle mais contrairement à Davies, moi je sais déjà tout sur les gnomes. Comme Fred et George d'ailleurs qui me désigne Roger en pouffant. Je l'observe et remarque alors une petite bosse, au niveau de sa jambe droite qui monte, qui monte, qui monte...

Le principal intéressé ne se rend compte de rien et continue de se dépatouiller comme il peut avec les questions de plus en plus sournoises de Mr Collins (qui aurait cela de la part de quelqu'un comme lui..). A côté de moi, les jumeaux n'en peuvent plus, je les vois qui se tiennent les côtes et si ça continue, je suis presque sûre qu'ils font se faire pipi de dessus. Il n'empêche, voir Davies se faire mordre les fesses par un gnome peut être très drôle (car oui, je suis sûre que c'est un gnome qui rampe sous son pantalon), mais cela peut aussi s'avérer très douloureux... Enfin pour Davies, moi je ne sentirai pas grand chose. Oui, mais j'ai déjà eu ce genre de blessure, regardez mon doigt et ça fait très mal ! Vous l'avez compris c'est un vrai dialogue interne qui se déroule dans ma tête à ce moment. Dois-je ou ne dois-je pas avertir mon compatriote de maison qu'il va se faire mordre les fesses ? Finalement, je me décide et lève la main car je ne suis pas un monstre, ni une sadique, contrairement à ceux que certains pourraient penser.

- Miss Donnovan, auriez-vous une question à poser à votre camarade ? M'interroge notre professeur.

- Oui... enfin non... enfin pas exactement.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-le finir, je vous prie.

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Miss Donnovan, ne m'obligez pas à enlever des points à Serdaigle !

- Mais Professeur, Roger il va...

A ce moment, un cri de douleur retentit dans toute la clairière et Davies se met à sautiller sur place en se tenant la fesse droite (si je ne me trompe pas...).

- Ouaille ! Mes fesses ! Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !

- ...se faire mordre les fesses par un gnome caché sous son pantalon, je termine le plus calmement possible, avant de rejoindre l'hilarité générale.

Voir Roger Davies hurler à la mort, les mains sur son postérieur achève définitivement de détruire le semblant de cours qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Mr Collins semble se rendre compte de la situation et se reprend du mieux qu'il peut car il faut dire que le pauvre a été choqué !

- Très bien, très bien, on se calme ! Évacuez la clairière en silence, s'il vous plaît, le cours est terminé. Je ne vous donne pas de devoirs pour la prochaine fois mais essayez de faire des recherches pour compléter ce que votre camarade a dit. J'allais oublier dix points de plus pour Serdaigle grâce à vous, Mr Davies et cinq points grâce à Miss Donnovan, pour nous avoir avertit ce qui nous fait donc quinze.

Aussitôt, Emma, Rose, Lee, Fred, George et moi, nous dépêchons de partir en courant pour aller retrouver nos chères amies les Poufsouffles.

0

- Et alors là, le gnome a mordu Davies aux fesses !

- Le pauvre, n'empêche, j'aurais trop aimé voir ça !

C'est le soir. Fred et George sont en train de raconter les événements de l'après-midi à une Susan enthousiaste. Rose et Emma sont partis s'entraîner en Métamorphose avec Judith et Djemilah, tandis que nous, nous procrastinons tout en marchant dans les couloirs vides de l'école.

- Sérieusement, je trouve que Mr Collins aurait pu donner plus de points à Roger, il a quand même donné de lui-même, je lance.

Les gars se mettent à pouffer de plus belle pendant que Susan secoue la tête un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bon et sinon on fait quoi? je questionne, c'est que je m'ennuie.

- George et moi, on a découvert, où se trouvaient les cuisines, on peut vous y emmener, si vous voulez ? Propose Fred.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Susan, c'est assez récent, explique George, ça date de ce midi.

- Oui, on était avec Lee, on s'était égaré et voilà quoi ! Après on juste oublié de vous en parler !

- Bon on fait quoi ? Je demande pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

C'est le moment que choisie Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, pour arriver et nous caqueter une de ces chansons dont il a le secret :

« _Alors les nouveaux_

_On traîne le soir _

_On veut faire les beaux_

_Mais attention car y'a Rusard !_ »

Là-dessus il se met à crier à tue-tête que des élèves se trouvent hors du dortoir tout en nous bombardant de boulettes de papiers. Nous nous empressons de courir nous mettre à l'abri, mais c'était sans compter sur Peeves qui s'élance à notre poursuite. Je pousse un juron entre mes dents quand Fred me saisit par la main et me fait signe de le suivre. De son côté George à fait de même avec Susan. Nous courons à perdre haleine et arrivons dans le hall d'entrée. Fred se dépêche d'ouvrir une porte, située à droite de l'escalier principal. Nous y entrons dans la plus grande bousculade et attendons que Fred la referme mais celui-ci n'arrive pas à la verrouiller.

- Pousse-toi, je murmure, tout en l'écartant, _Collaporta _! Voilà, cela devrait faire l'affaire !

Cependant, nous ne nous attardons pas trop sur la porte, car de l'autre côté on entend déjà le pas précipité de Rusard, signe que Peeves a réussi son coup. Nous continuons donc d'avancer le long du corridor, jusqu'à arriver devant un tableau représentant une immense coupe de fruit. George s'avance et commence à chatouiller la poire (oui, vous m'avez bien comprise). Celle-ci se met à rire et se change en poignée que Fred pousse doucement révélant...

- Les cuisines de Poudlard !

- En effet, Erell ! George et moi, on ne vous avez pas dit qu'on vous y conduirais Susan et toi ?

- A vous l'honneur Mesdemoiselles, renchérit ce dernier.

Je m'avance timidement dans les cuisines qui représentent une réplique conforme de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, une nuée d'elfes de maison se précipitent à ma rencontre, ainsi que vers Susan, Fred et George qui m'ont suivie. Les elfes de maison sont de petites créatures qui ont pour unique but dans la vie de servir leur maître. Ma famille en possède deux, et je dois bien avouer que les voir se battre pour nous servir m'avait manqué. Cependant je me décide à intervenir quand ceux-ci commencent à en venir aux mains.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas non ! S'exclame Susan, qui paraît scandalisée.

- Du calme Susan, ce sont des elfes de maison ! C'est normal chez eux ce genre de comportement. Mais arrêtez de vous taper dessus quand même !

- Bien Miss! Répondent-ils tous en chœur, de leur petites voix aiguës. Que prendrez vous Miss ? Et vos amis ?

- Euh... (ah, la colle ! Je m'attendais pas à cette question!)

- Les restes du dessert de ce soir feront l'affaire, merci, intervient alors Fred.

Je le remercie d'un regard, mais déjà quatre elfes nous conduisent près d'une cheminée, pour nous asseoir sur des fauteuils disposées devant. Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres elfes arrivent, portant un énorme plateau (quand je dis énorme c'est vraiment énorme ! ) sur lequel repose toutes sortes de desserts et de boissons.

- Eh ben, murmure Susan qui tout comme moi, a du mal à en croire ses yeux.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit de Poudlard que je préfère ! Je m'écrie la bouche pleine de fondant au chocolat.

- On vous l'avait dit les filles, c'est magique ! S'extasie George.

Ce à quoi son jumeau répond avec un clin d'œil :

- Et attendez Halloween ! Ce sera le pompon ! Il y aura tout pleins de choses cuisiné spécialement pour l'occasion...

Nous nous mettons alors à imaginer le festin qui aura lieu fin octobre, tout en nous gavant de toutes sortes de sucreries que les elfes nous ramènent, à chaque fois que le plateau se vide un peu trop. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que nous nous apercevons réellement de l'heure qu'il est et du temps que nous avons passé à manger. Après avoir vérifiez que ni Peeves, ni Rusard ne se trouvent dans les parages, nous séparons pour retourner chacun dans nos dortoirs respectifs.


	8. Potions, fantômes et projets

**Bouh les gens, accrochez-vous, ça continue ! Un grand merci à yukiee au passage pour son soutien et ses commentaires, allez voir ses fanfics au passage si vous avez le temps ! ;)** **J'espère que vous aimez toujours, et que vous continuerez d'apprécier !**

_Susan_

La fin de la semaine passa rapidement. Le week-end a permis à Erell de récupérer de sa détention avec Rogue, ou plutôt avec Rusard, pour qui elle a dû laver tout un couloir non loin des cachots et de la salle commune des Serpentards garni de Bombabouses (vu les airs désolés de Fred et George ainsi que le paquet de Bulles baveuses qu'ils lui ont offerts, ils y étaient pour quelque chose…). Deux Serpentardes de notre année, Vicky Swann et Ashley Neeler n'ont pas manqué de tout faire pour la déranger, mais sont parties vite fait grâce à un Mucus ad Nauseam bien placé. En fait, la retenue n'était rien par rapport à la Beuglante que Mme Donnovan a envoyé à sa fille, en plein déjeuner… Même depuis la table des Poufsouffles, j'ai pu entendre les cris perçants de la petite lettre rouge, qui se résumaient à peu près à ça :

« DES LA PREMIERE SEMAINE… TON PERE ET MOI, NOUS ATTENDIONS MIEUX QUE CA… PRESENTERAS TES EXCUSES AU PROFESSEUR ROGUE… J'ESPERE QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE ET A DERNIERE FOIS QUE CA ARRIVE… ET SURTOUT, TRAVAILLE ! »

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, lundi matin première heure, nous avons de nouveau un face à face Rogue/Erell. De quoi bien commencer la journée, en gros. Tout ça parce qu'elle m'a demandé une racine d'aconit…

- Eh bien, je vois qu'une retenue de plus pourrait servir, Miss Donnovan… A moins que, comme le conseillait votre mère, vous ne veniez présenter vos excuses… Devant la classe, bien entendu.

On pourrait entendre un Doxy voler, et tous les regards passent du maître des Potions à Erell, qui bouillonne intérieurement. Par une extrême force de volonté, elle parvient à desserrer les mâchoires et à articuler :

- Veuillez m'excuser…

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Rogue.

- … de vous avoir dit la vérité, je rajoute en chuchotant.

Enfin, je crois avoir chuchoté. Vu tous les yeux braqués sur moi, je conclus que je me suis trompée. Eeeet nom d'un chien… Enfin d'un Croup, pour rester dans le monde sorcier…

- Miss Smith souhaiterait-elle une détention, elle aussi ? susurre Rogue. Disons… Demain soir, à sept heures ?

Gloups. Judith, derrière moi, lève la main.

- Monsieur, c'est l'heure du dîner…

- Miss Garrow, à moins que vous ne vouliez lui tenir compagnie, je vous conseillerais de vous taire… Bien, reprenons, il ne vous reste que trois quarts d'heure pour finir votre potion.

Et tout le monde se penche sur son chaudron, y compris moi, les larmes aux yeux (plus de colère qu'autre chose), et le regard désolé de mes amies n'arrange pas grand-chose.

0 0 0

Après avoir passé tout le reste de la journée d'assez mauvaise humeur, j'évacue la pression en dégustant les muffins du dessert du soir, quand soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je manque de m'étouffer de surprise, sous les rires de Judith et Djemilah. Alors que je me retourne avec un regard mitraillette vers celui ou celle qui a failli priver la Terre de mon indispensable présence, je tombe littéralement nez à nez avec deux grands sourires (voilà, je viens de prouver que cette expression ne veut strictement rien dire).

- Dis donc, Erell nous a raconté que toi aussi t'as pas été loupée par Rogue !

- Vous êtes pire que nous, en fait !

Je les dévisage avec mon super regard sourcil-gauche-en-accent-circonflexe-sourcil-droit -en-accent-grave (ce qui donne à peu près ça : è_ê).

- C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, c'est trop fort ce que t'as sorti !

- Ouais, ben tu peux aller en retenue à ma place si tu veux… dis-je d'un ton déprimé, bien que le compliment de George me rende un peu de meilleure humeur (eh oui, malgré tout ce que je peux affirmer, je suis sensible à la flatterie…)

- Finalement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu aurais pu avoir ta place à Gryffondor, ajoute Fred, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- SILENCE !

La voix de Dumbledore a fusé avec une telle intensité que tout le monde s'est tu. Les jumeaux filent à leur table, pendant que le directeur se lève et se place devant son pupitre.

- Chers Poudlariens et Poudlariennes, désolé d'interrompre votre dégustation de muffins et discussions en tous genre, mais ce que j'ai à vous annoncer les fera certainement repartir de suite…

J'échange un regard interrogateur à mes amis, et Djemilah hausse les épaules.

- Cette année, vos professeurs (Rogue renifle) et moi-même avons décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial, en raison du mille neuf-centième anniversaire de Poudlard, qui arrivera effectivement en janvier prochain. Pour cela, nous avons décidé que chaque maison aurait un évènement particulier à préparer par saison. Poufsouffle passera en premier, en automne, puis viendra le tour des Serdaigles en hiver, ensuite des Serpentards au printemps et enfin les Gryffondors en été. Chacune des maisons aura le libre choix de l'évènement, c'est pourquoi il faudra vous concerter et vous mettre d'accord, sans parler du projet choisi aux autres maisons ! L'effet de la surprise sera ainsi ménagé, et pour eux, et pour les professeurs autres que vos directeurs de maison. Tout cela concerne particulièrement les premières années, qui ont moins de travail cette année que les autres…

- La bonne blague ! lance quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondors.

- Non Mr Weasley, je suis très sérieux, sourit Dumbledore en regardant Fred. Mais à propos de blague, j'en ai entendu une bien bonne chez Madame Rosmerta l'autre jour : c'est un gnome, un lutin et un centaure qui…

- Hum, le coupe McGonagall.

- Oh, pardon, excusez-moi Minerva. Enfin, demain soir est organisée une réunion dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle après le repas. Je n'ai plus qu'un conseil à vous donner : passez une bonne nuit !

Il repart s'asseoir, et aussitôt le brouhaha recommence. La plupart des élèves se lève et je suis le mouvement.

- Susan, Judith et moi allons à la bibliothèque pour les Potions, tu viens ? me demande Djem'.

- Je crois que j'en assez bavé des potions pour aujourd'hui… Surtout que demain soir…

J'ai soudain un gros bug. Un énorme bug.

- Purée… Il l'a fait exprès…

- De quoi ? me demande Judith, l'air un peu inquiet pour ma santé mentale.

- C'est demain soir la réunion… et il le savait parfaitement…

Mes deux amies font la grimace.

- On te racontera, t'inquiète pas…

Puis elles partent à la bibliothèque, au moment où Erell me saute sur le dos.

- C'est génial, tu trouves pas, les projets ? Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, plus que l'Histoire de la Magie !

- En même temps, c'est pas dur, fait remarquer une voix qui arrive. George et moi on pensait à une chasse aux Serpentards…

- … ou un concours de lancer de gnomes, ajoute ce dernier en souriant largement. Eh, on a pensé qu'une escapade dans les couloirs serait plutôt sympa, pour vous faire oublier Rogue, ça vous dit ?

- Euh… ça me tenterait bien, mais… dis-je, un peu hésitante.

- C'était pas une question, me coupe Fred. On va du côté de la tour…

- Nord ? C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, Fred.

- Alors en route ! s'écrie joyeusement Erell.

Parfois, je me dis que mes amis sont fous. Et que comme je les suis, je suis encore plus folle qu'eux. Mais c'est marrant ! Nous courons comme des fous dans les couloirs (Fred manque d'ailleurs de renverser une armure), et nous arrivons enfin à la tour Nord, coin de Poudlard que… je ne connais absolument pas (et c'est pas le seul, ok.). Erell échange un coup d'œil intrigué avec moi.

- Vous êtes sûrs de savoir où vous allez ?

- Mais oui mais oui ! Vas-y Fred, à toi l'honneur !

Ce dernier s'engage dans un long escalier qui paraît interminable, et on le suit, genre « la petite famille canard s'en va patauger ». En haut, il grimpe une échelle en nous faisant signe de nous taire : des ronflements proviennent d'une petite porte au bas de l'échelle.

- C'est la prof de Divination, nous chuchote George. Allez-y, montez !

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et rentre à la suite de Fred par un petite trappe qu'il a dû ouvrir à coup d'Alohomora.

- Wow, c'est quoi cette salle ? s'exclame Erell.

- La salle de divination, répond Fred en souriant. L'une des salles les plus inutiles du château, mais c'est assez confortable.

- C'est notre frère Charlie qui nous en a parlé, il avait pris les cours en troisième année, et en fait c'était son « heure de sieste », explique George.

C'est vrai que la salle est plutôt confortable, surtout les poufs (ça ne vaut absolument pas notre super salle commune de Poufsouffle, mais bon, au moins on peut y être tous les quatre). On parle, on discute, on rit (et la salle doit être sacrément bien isolée, parce que la prof n'a pas l'air de nous entendre), tellement qu'on ne voit pas passer le temps, et qu'il est… plus de onze heures. Fred laisse échapper un long bâillement.

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on ne veut pas camper, commence-t-il, mais…

- … c'est presque ça, termine George. On y va ?

- Ouep ! je réponds dans un élan de paysannerie galloise.

- Du même avis que la paysanne, ajoute Erell avec un clin d'œil, avant de bâiller à son tour. Vous nous raccompagnez jusqu'à nos dortoirs les gars, bien entendu ?

Fred se met à rire.

- A vos ordres, Miss Donnovan ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'en prenne à votre auguste personne !

Ce qui lui vaut un (léger) coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais c'est en riant que nous prenons le chemin du retour. Les cachots de Poufsouffle sont les plus près de la tour, et en plus les jumeaux veulent encore resquiller de la bouffe aux cuisines, alors c'est en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible que nous descendons. Cependant, arrivés au deuxième étage…

- Meeeow.

Quatre tête crispées se retournent en même temps sur… Miss Teigne (vous ne vous en étiez pas doutés, hein ?).

- Et nom d'une bouse de dragon, laisse échapper George.

On entend déjà les pas de Rusard résonner au loin.

- Vite, les toilettes au bout du couloir ! chuchote Erell.

Ni une, ni deux, nous nous précipitons dedans. Erell se tourne vers nous :

- Bon, finalement, rentrer en groupe n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. Je…

Elle s'arrête en ouvrant des grands yeux ronds sur quelque chose à ma droite. Je tourne lentement la tête, et…

- Tiens tiens, des élèves dans les couloirs la nuit, grince une petite voix aiguë. Ça mériterait presque que j'appelle Rusard… Enfin, pour une fois que j'ai de la visite…

Oui, c'est bien un fantôme qui vient de parler. Si je vous dis une fille à lunettes, avec des couettes et une tête un peu bizarre, vous pensez à qui ?

- Euh, salut, excuse-nous de te déranger, mais on aimerait se cacher… Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Rusard que, euh…

- Que tu n'as vu personne, enchaîne Erell venant à ma rescousse. S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça, d'abord ? Si vous commenciez par vous présenter, ce serait déjà une chose !

- Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'on est un peu pressés, là. Enfin, sinon, moi c'est Susan.

- Erell, enchantée de te rencontrer, euh…

- Myrtille, mais je vous autorise à m'appeler Mimi, nous sourit-elle (diaboliquement, sauf si j'ai des hallucinations.) en tortillant sa couette. Et vous, Messieurs ?

- Moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est George, dit George.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes par Erell lui fait échapper un couinement.

- Roh, bon, moi c'est George et lui c'est Fred.

Ce dernier a l'air hypnotisé par Mimi.

- Eh, George… Est-ce que tu penses ce que je pense ?

George fronce les sourcils, regarde Mimi, et on croirait voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mais bien sûr ! Comment j'y ai pas pensé avant ?

- C'est toi, Mimi Geignarde ? demande Fred limite en trépignant. Le fantôme le plus dépressif de Poudlard ?

Si les regards pouvaient transpercer, Fred l'aurait été trois fois. Les joues de Mimi deviennent de plus en plus opaques et argentées, des larmes commencent à perler à ses yeux (les fantômes peuvent pleurer ?!), et au moment d'ouvrir la bouche pour visiblement crier, Erell tente de sauver la situation :

- Mais enfin, Fred, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle est super sympa et ouverte !

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec le Baron Sanglant, ça c'est clair ! j'enchaîne.

- N'empêche qu'elle vit dans des toilettes, fait remarquer intelligemment George.

- George…

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas attention, Mimi, ils sont un peu…

- … stupides.

- Merci, Erell, c'est exactement le mot que je cherchais !

- Pas de quoi. Dis, Mimi, est-ce que tu pourrais voir pour nous si Rusard est encore dans le couloir ?

- S'il te plaît, j'ajoute.

- A une condition.

Erell échange un rapide coup d'œil avec moi.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous reveniez me tenir compagnie de temps en temps, mais SANS ces énergumènes. Ils ne comprennent rien à la sensibilité féminine.

Erell écrase discrètement le pied de Fred avant qu'il ne fasse une remarque.

- Merci beaucoup Mimi, je te promets qu'on reviendra !

- Si notre emploi du temps nous laisse un peu libre, murmure Erell à ma suite.

Mimi ne semble pas avoir tenu compte de cette dernière remarque et traverse la porte, pour revenir peu après.

- C'est bon, il est parti. Mais bon, vous tomberez peut-être sur Peeves ou le chat.

Génial.

- Merci beaucoup, Mimi, c'est super sympa. C'est vraiment dommage de partir si vite…, commence Erell.

- Oui, on serait bien restées plus longtemps, mais il faut retourner dans nos dortoirs !

- Ah, le dortoir des Serdaigles… Il était si douillet… Quand il n'y avait personne dedans, bien entendu… murmure Mimi.

Erell tire soudain une drôle de tête (quoi ? Cette fille, à Serdaigle ?), mais se reprend vite.

- Oui, justement, il faut que j'y retourne… Au revoir, Mimi !

- Eh attend, je voulais savoir, pourquoi on t'appelle Mimi _Geignarde_ ? demande Fred.

Erell le tire par la manche et nous partons en courant sous les cris et lamentations du fantôme. Nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs, et alors que je descends les escaliers, j'entends la voix de George :

- Je crois que t'as eu ta réponse, vieux !

0 0 0

Le lendemain matin, Judith et Djemilah me regardent d'un air soupçonneux au petit déjeuner.

- Non mais, t'as fait quoi, hier soir ?

Je laisse échapper un grognement (quoi, j'ai toujours été très aimable, le matin).

- Mais encore ?

- On est allés se promener dans le château, mais on s'est perdus (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux…), voilà.

Elles continuent de me regarder sceptiquement, et je me dépêche de changer de sujet.

- Bon, euh, je pense que, euh, il est temps que nous allions nous préparer pour les cours. On y va ?

Pendant toute la journée, je n'arrête pas de penser que les sorties du soir commencent à devenir une habitude dont il faudra bientôt se défaire. Enfin, pour ce soir, c'est réglé, en ce qui me concerne. Et le soir arrive vite… Je demande morosement à Judith et Djemilah de me raconter ce qui se sera passé dans la salle commune si elles ne sont pas endormies à mon retour, et je me dirige vers les cachots côté Serpentard.

- Ah, Miss Smith… Vous tombez bien, je viens justement de trouver à quoi vous passerez cette charmante soirée… Jusqu'à neuf heures, vous réécrirez donc tous les noms sur les bocaux d'ingrédients, ils ont la fâcheuse manie de s'effacer… Et, sans magie, bien entendu. Si par hasard, vous terminiez avant neuf heures et demie…

Aurais-je un espoir ?...

- … vous resterez quand même dans mon bureau. Vous avez des devoirs, j'imagine, rien que les Potions…

… et ben non. Ah, homme vil et cruel, vous me le paierez ! me dis-je dans un élan romanesque. Enfin, il n'y a rien à répondre, alors je me mets au travail, tant et si bien qu'il me reste un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir partir. Rogue est parti dans sa réserve. Après un long soupir, je sors un parchemin et une plume, mais j'ai la flemme de travailler (et oui, je suis pourtant à Poufsouffle, et alors ?)… Comme ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas dessiné, je laisse ma main faire. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Une fille. Tiens, si j'essayais de me faire ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais… elle ne me ressemble pas. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie. L'ennuyeux, avec l'encre, c'est qu'on ne peut pas colorier. Ah ! Chapitre Trois des Sortilèges ! C'est le moment de l'essayer… Allez, les cheveux roux-brun :

- Partem Coloris !

Eh, ça marche du tonnerre ! Les yeux, maintenant. Verts ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les yeux verts.

- Partem Coloris !

Bon, ils ne sont pas exactement de la couleur que j'attendais, mais pas loin. Et ça rend les yeux plutôt vivant… Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

- On s'amuse, à ce que je vois, Miss Smith ?

Ouch. Effet douche glacée, tu peux pas pire.

- Montrez-moi ça.

D'un regard défiant, je lui tends mon dessin. S'il s'imagine que je n'ai que ça à faire, de le caricaturer… Il jette un coup d'œil à mon œuvre, et soudain, je pourrais jurer qu'il pâlit. Il marmonne dans sa barbe (par ailleurs inexistante) un faible « Comment a-t-elle pu… C'est impossible… », puis reprend contenance et me demande de sa voix habituelle :

- Qui est-ce ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? C'était censé être moi, à la base, la ressemblance ne saute pas aux yeux ?

- Personne en particulier, Monsieur.

Il regarde à nouveau le dessin, puis un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres, absolument pas en harmonie avec son regard.

- Eh bien, on voit à quoi vous préférez le travail, Smith. Le Professeur Chourave serait fière de vous…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sonne étrangement ironiquement.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je garde ce bout de papier.

Il se retire dans le fond de la salle, et les idées un peu bousculées, je m'en vais sans demander mon reste. Je suis tirée de mes réflexions par un gargouillis de mon estomac. Je souris, car je réalise (enfin) que le truc cool en étant à Poufsouffle, c'est qu'on est à côté des cuisines. J'y fais donc un petit tour (il faudra peut-être apprendre un jour aux elfes à s'émanciper, quand même, les pauvres), et alors que je m'attendais à ce que la salle commune soit vide, je me retrouve face… A tous les Poufsouffles, tous âges confondus.

- Génial, il ne nous fallait qu'une personne de plus ! lance un sixième année apparemment exaspéré.

- Soit pas de si mauvaise grâce ! Va t'asseoir, tes amies t'expliqueront tout, me dit gentiment une amie du type.

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois. Judith me raconte en deux mots que depuis une heure, personne ne s'est mis d'accord sur ce que Poufsouffle présentera.

- Certains ont proposé un dressage en live de dragons, d'autres qu'on fasse un gala de danse, encore d'autres un euh… Comment ils ont appelés ça déjà, Jude ?

- Un « Qui veut gagner des millions », tu sais, cette émission moldue, mais personne n'a envie de répondre à des questions et encore moins de se cotiser pour offrir un million de Gallions, grimace Judith.

- Oui, voilà, enfin que des idées de ce genre, tu vois. Il y a même eu une course de natation au grand lac, ou une chasse au calamar géant !

La même fille de sixième année que tout à l'heure m'adresse la parole :

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Brillante, si possible, soupire son ami, qui se prend direct une tape sur le crâne.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

- Ben, euh… Vu qu'on doit faire un évènement en automne, pourquoi on ne chercherait pas un truc sur Halloween ?

- Oui, on en a parlé à l'instant, intervient un septième année, mais on se voyait mal tous se déguiser et se goinfrer de bonbons…

- Mais euh…

Ils sont marrants, mais ils me foutent un peu la pression et les pétoches, là. Je suis en première année, les cocos !

- Un truc spécial, je sais pas, moi… Tiens, si ! Un concert d'Halloween ! je m'exclame d'un coup.

Tous ont braqués les yeux sur moi. Je me remets à bredouiller :

- Euh, vous voyez, comme ça tout le monde fait quelque chose… Les musiciens font la musique, les peintres ou dessinateurs le décor, les doués en métamorphose ou en sortilèges les effets spéciaux, ceux qui préfèrent s'occuper de l'organisation font… Enfin voilà, quoi…

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame Ewan (vous vous souvenez, l'irlandais qui est dans mon année ?) Je suis pour, et je fais musicien !

Des murmures approbateurs remuent l'assemblée, et au bout d'une heure, tout le monde rejoint son dortoir, une grande affiche avec les noms et le rôle de chacun punaisée au tableau d'affichage…


	9. Une bien étrange découverte

_**Enfin de retour! Oui je sais nous en avons mis du temps ! (d'ailleurs nous nous en excusons auprès de nos lecteurs)**_

_**Pour des raisons qu'ils seraient trop longues à expliquer (disons juste qu'avec tout d'abord le bac, puis les vacances dont nous avons voulu profiter), nous avons pris du retard dans la publication. De plus ce chapitre est pour le moins important pour la suite de l'histoire et nous ne voulions pas le rater ! (d'ailleurs il est tellement long que nous avons du le couper en deux). Du coup vous ne serrez la suite que dans le chapitre d'après après (vous nous suivez ?)**_

_**Au passage, désolé pour la fin : comme je le disais c'est un chapitre en deux partie et la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas celle prévue initialement... Mais bon... Après l'avoir refait et encore réécris, car elle ne me convenait pas, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne pourrais pas faire de cette fin, ce que je voulais... Bref !**_

_**Ah oui ! Merci à nos lecteurs et surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews : c'est très encourageant pour la suite! Voilà (et bonne lecture !)**_

_Erell_

« _Le Quidditch est le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers ». _

Je me donne une gifle mentalement quand je m'aperçois que je relis la même phrase depuis au moins...dix bonnes minutes. Pas étonnant que ce livre me parraissait ennuyant ! Je tourne la page d'un air agacé.

Depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, il est très rare d'apercevoir un Poufsouffle seul. Ils préfèrent se déplacer en meute, tout en parlant à voix basse tels des conspirateurs. Du coup, Fred, George, Susan et moi avont du revoir à la baisse nos petites excursions nocturnes (ce qui n'empêche les jumeaux de finir en retenue). J'entend un soupir de désespoir à côté de moi, ce qui me fait lâché un petit rire. (moi, mesquine ?! Non jamais !)

- Tu sais Fred si tu veux copier sur moi, ton devoir de Potions, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, pas besoin de te déviser le cou pour ça !

- Non, mais c'est pour George, tu comprends, moi j'en ai pas besoin...

- N'importe quoi Fred ! Moi je suis en train de faire les Métamorphoses !

- De copier serait plus exacte, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tais-toi Erell !

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rire, ce qui nous vaut un regard courroucé de Madame Pince (oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, nous sommes à la bibliothèque).

- Excuse-moi, aurais-tu terminé avec ce livre ?

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de me parler. Je le connais ! Attends, où est-ce-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? C'est un Poufsouffle, il est en première année, donc j'ai cours de vol avec lui... Mince j'arrive pas à me remémorer son nom !

- Cédric Diggory, se présente-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en me tendant sa main, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. (j'ai pour principe de détester les gens trop...conventionels)

- Erell Donnovan... et ces deux « trucs » là, c'est Fred et George Weasley.

Diggory rigole à ma blague pas drôle, tandis que Fred pousse un « Hé » indigné et que George me tire la langue.

- Alors, tu l'as terminé ?

- Non.

- Pardon ? Tu avais l'air de plus le lire...

- Je vais l'emprunter, excuse-moi ! Fred, George, vous venez ?

Je laisse là le pauvre Cédric tandis que Fred et George me suivent, trop contents de quitter la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment je suis parvenue à les traîner là. Susan avait une réunion concernant la décoration du projet « ultra-méga-top-secret-convidentiel » avec Jude et Djami, Rose et Emma étaient dans la salle commune et Fred et George...désespérés par le retard accumulés dans leur devoirs!

- Il faudrait que tu nous dise ton secret Erell !

- Quel secret ?

- Bah, tu sais, comment tu fais pour être toujours en avance sur des devoirs alors que tu fais toujours les quatre cents coups avec nous !

- Oui Fred a raison, en plus si j'en crois la vieille McGonagall, t'arrives même à avoir les meilleurs notes!

- Oh, ça ! Ben je fais mes devoirs en Histoire de la Magie, ça m'occupe.

J'ai dit cela d'un ton détaché en haussant les épaules. Nous avançons dans le couloirs et croisons une bande de Serpentards, qui scandent à tu-tête une chanson qui ressemble à peu près à :

_"Les Bouffondors sont pas très forts_

_On pourra que leur faire du tort_

_Les Serpentards sont bien plus forts_

_C'est pour cela que contre Gryffondors_

_On gagnera, c'est certain ! "_

Le fait que nous sommes déjà à la mi-octobre, veut également dire que le premier match de Quidditch qui oppose Gryfoondor/Serpentards n'est plus très loin. Je soupire et lève les yeux aux ciel, pendant que les jumeaux se bouchent les oreilles.

- Erell ! Fred ! George !

- Susan se précipite vers nous en courant. Elle est tellement essouflé qu'elle est aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

- Je vous cherchais partout !

- Tu t'es souvenue qu'on existait ? Je lui demande, un tantinet sarcastique. (ce qui me faut son fameux regard sourcils circonflexes).

- Non...

- Shhhht! Tu n'est pas autorisé à être ici !

- Mais Fred...

- Susan, nous sommes très OCCUPES par nostre projet « ultra-méga-top-secret-convidentiel »!

- Enfin George... et puis c'est quoi votre projet?

- On l'a appellé l'opération cobra, je la renseigne.

- Ah non ! Je refuse de faire une opération qui porte un nom aussi nul !

- Mais Fred, t'avais dis...

- N'insiste pas Erell, ce sera l'opération ratatouille ou rien du tout !

- Et pourquoi l'opération oeuf au bacon, tant que tu y es, le raille George.

- Ou sinon on pourrait l'appeller l'opération blaireau, je suggère.

Fred et George me ragarde comme si c'était la première que je sortais un truc intelligent (merci, ça fait plaisir!).

- Va pour l'opération blaireau !

- Hé, ho ! Vous pourriez pas juste faire comme si j'étais là et m'expliquez ce qui vous prend !

C'est Susan, elle semble passablement énervée par notre petit manège... Oups ! Heureusement Fred et George sont là pour calmé le jeu.

- Susan !

- Si c'est pas merveilleux !

- On te cherchait partout !

- Tu nous a tellement manquée !

Celle-ci les regarde interloquée, puis se met à pouffer silencieusement avant de finalement exploser, rejoins très vite par nous trois.

- Les amis, ça vous dirait de faire une bataille de bombabouses ?

- Mais Erell, on en a plus...

- George et moi on a vidé le stock samedi dernier !

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez en retenu mardi soir ?

- Hé oui !

- Moi j'en ai encore ! Regardez...

- Erell, rappelle-moi de te dire à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Wahou, t'en as un paquet !

- Merci Fred !

Fred vient me déposer un bisou sur la joue et tandis que nous nous remplissons les poches, nous faisons les équipes : filles contre garçons.

00000

Cela doit bien faire une heure que Susan et moi, nous nous cachons de Fred et George et de leurs bombabouses. Les traîtres nous tendus une embuscade dont nous ne sommes pas ressorti indemnes comme le prouve la (très) légère odeur d'oeuf pourri qui nous suit partout. Mais bien décidé à ne pas les laisser avoir le dernier mot, Susan et moi avons mis une super stratégie au point. Des pas se rapprochent de ma cachette et je me tourne vers Susan pour lui faire signe. A trois...

Nous surgissons de derrière nos statues, et hurlons à en perdre la voix : « BATAILLE DE BOMBABOUSES ! », avant de leur lancé nos bombabouses... à la figure ! Les jumeaux, qui n'ont rien vu venir se retrouvent aveuglés et sont obligés de se pincer le nez pou ne pas mourir sous les émanations putrides. Susan et moi, mortes mais de rire devons nous tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre !

Cependant la blague est de courte durée car j'entend soudain le souffle saccadé, caractéristique de ce vieux Rusard... Oho ! On dirait que l'on va avoir des problèmes...

Susan me regarde désespérée, et je comprends qu'elle en est parvenue à la même déduction que moi. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et nous nous dépêchons de prendre la fuite, laissans là Fred et George. (Oui, c'est lâche, mais Susan et moi, on n'est pas à Gryffondor je vous rappelle!)

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Rusard siffler : « Bombabouses dans les couloirs, ça va vous coûter cher ! »

00000

- Fred ! George ! Alors vous avez réussi à vous en tirez à bons comptes ?

- Oui Peeves avait dévisé un lustre du coup, Rusard nous à relâcher !

- Yes ! J'étais pas sûre qu'il accepterait de le faire mais apparemment ça a marché !

- Erell, tu sais te montrer très convaincante quant tu veux, t'étais pas au courant ?

- Non.

Susan et moi sommes aller rejoindre Fred et George à leur table, où nous dicutons tranquillement des événements de cet aprés-midi. George se penche alors vers nous et nous murmure d'un air mystérieux :

- D'ailleurs, on a trouvé quelque chose...

- Quelque chose de top secret... et de dangeureux, bien sûr ! Enchaîne Fred.

- Quoi ? Le questionne immédiatement Susan.

- A ton avis George, on leur dit ou pas ?

- Je ne crois pas non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Erell dois-je te rappeller comment toi et Susan vous vous êtes lâchement, ce mot me brise le coeur, comporté tout à l'heure ?

- On vous à sauvez la vie, riposte Susan, indignée.

- Ouais, sans moi, euh sans nous (un regard de Susan en mode killeuse peut faire trés peur !), vous seriez sans doute en retenue !

- Désolé les filles, mais George et moi, nous ne sommes pas de cette avis ! Sur ce, nous avons des choses à faire, si vous le permettez...

Le voilà qui s'éloingne en compagnie de son frère vers leur salle commune. Mince ! Moi qui voulait savoir... Susan soupire bruyamment ce qui fait se retourner Percy, qui était juste à côté. Celui-ci fronce les sourciles et nous lance :

- Encore vous ! Je croyais avoir été clair, c'est la table des Gryffondors ici pas des...

- Oui, oui, on sait merci ! Je l'interrompt, oh en fait, tu as de la sauce tomate juste là, sur le bout du nez. Très élégant !

Percy devient plus rouge que ces cheveux et s'empresse de s'essuyer avec sa serviette. Un peu plus loin Dubois, qui a suivit la scène tente, tant bien que mal, de dissimulé son fou rire dans son jus de citrouille.

- Viens Susan, on s'en va !

00000

- Bon t'as compris le plan Susan ?

- Euh, oui mais t'es sûre que ça va marcher ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est pas compliqué, on s'introduit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, on pénètre dans leurs dortoirs et on en ressort avec leur prétendu super découverte !

- Mouais, me fait une Susan on ne peut plus dubitatif, mais moi j'ai quand même l'impression que t'oublies quelque chose...

- Ah oui, et quoi ?

- Comment on rentre dans leur salle commune si on ne connaît pas le mot de passe qui permet d'ouvrir le passage secret ?

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer... Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- Kyra.

- Kyra ? Me demande Susan, qui visiblement beaucoup de mal à suivre.

- Ben oui ! A ton avis, qui fait le ménage dans les salles communes ?

- Euh...

- Les elfes de maisons !

- Je vois toujours pas le rapport, me fait remarquer Susan.

- Attends, tu vas voir : KYRA !

Aussitôt un crac sonore se fait entendre et un petit elfe de maison (vraiment riquiqui) apparaît. Il cligne plusieurs des paupières, révélant deux grands yeux verts pui se met à couiner de sa petite voix aïgue :

- Miss Erell ! Comme je suis content de vous revoir ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Oh, si vous saviez, à la maison, vos parents...

- Plus tard Kyra, on n'a pas vraiment le temps. Pourrais-tu nous rendre un service, s'il te plaît ?

- Tout ce que Miss Erell demandera à Kyra, Kyra le fera !

- Parfait alors voilà, Susan et moi aimerions nous rendre dans las salle commune de Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des premières années plus précisément, tu penses être capable de nous y emmener ?

- Oui Miss, Kyra peut tout faire, même se jeter de la plus haute tour de Poudlard si jamais l'envie prenait Miss Erell de le demander à Kyra.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Kyra ! Ah, encore quelque chose, ne parle pas de tout ça à mes parents...

- Bien Miss !

Kyra nous tend ses deux petites mains, et après un moment d'hésitation Susan place sa main dans sa main droite et moi, la mienne dans la main gauche de mon elfe de maison. Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois dans une salle circulaire, aux murs rouge et or, meublée par cinq lits. Susan s'apprête à pousser un cri d'émerveillement mais un gest de ma part la fait taire : le bruit d'une douche, dans la salle juste à côté nous indique la présence de quelqu'un.

- Kyra, je chuchote, va dans les cuisines, je te rappellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi.

Kyra aquiesce et disparaît. Susan se dirige vers la porte donnant sur le couloir pour monter la garde, pendant que je cherche le lit des jumeaux. Pour cela je regarde les initiales annotées sur les valises : il y un M.C, un O.D, un P.W... mais aucun nom qui me rappelle notre année ! Se pourrait-il que Kyra se soit trompée ? J'ai la confirmation de mes peurs quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et laisse place à Oivier Dubois... vêtu d'une simple seviette sur les hanches ! Et zut...

- Alors comme ça squatter notre table ne te suffit pas, il faut aussi que tu viennes dans nos dortoirs, lance-t-il après être resté pendans un moment silencieux et surpris à me fixer.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'essaye de lui dire mais ma réponse se perd dans ma gorge.

Je sens mes joues me brûler (à l'heure qu'il est, elles doivent être rouges !), je ne sais même plus où poser mon regard ! Pas sur son torse c'est gênant, mais le regarer dans les yeux ne me plaît pas vraiment, vue la lueur moqueuse que je peux y lire. Et mais il est musclé le Dubois ! Et plutôt bien foutu avec ça ! Tais-toi cerveau !

- Alors explique-moi !

- Fred et George m'ont... nous ont... piqué un truc auquel je tiens et... je me suis trompé de dortoirs !

- Quelle perspicacité !

Alors que je m'apprête à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante Susan fait irruption dans la chambre :

- Erell t'as bientôt fini, parce que y'a Lee qui se ramène... Qu'est-qu'il fait là lui ?

- Et en plus t'es pas venue seule ! Toutes mes félicitations, t'as vraiment fait fort là! Au passage ceci est mon dortoir : c'est donc normal que j'y sois par contre vous...

- Ta gueule Dubois ! Susan, on s'est trompée de dortoirs...

- Mince, on fait quoi du coup ?

- Et bien, je dirais que c'est raté pour ce soir...

- Oui surtout qu'on sait même pas à quoi correspond l'objet que Fred et George ont trouvé !

- Attends ! Tu sais pas ce que les jumeaux Weasley, t'ont pris ?

- Dubois, quel est le mot que tu comprends pas, dans l'expression « Ta gueule ! »?

- Aucun, pourquoi ?

- Bon bah alors ! T'attends quoi pour te taire ?

Susan nous fixe tour-à-tour d'un regard qui se veut mi-amusé, mi-...blasé comme si elle était fatiguée par notre petite querelle... En même, faut avouer que Dubois est fatiguant. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, s'il me cherche tout le temps !

De toute façon Susan a raison sur un point : chercher un objet dont on ne sait rien, c'est pas très pratique ! Je m'en veux un peu : c'est moi la Serdaigle et j'ai foncé tête baissée, sans réfléchir ! En plus maintenant que Dubois nous a vu, il va alerter tout son dortoir... Bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler Kyra pour qu'elles nous ramène, Susan et moi dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Ce que je fais sans tarder.

(Au passage, il faudrait également que je lui demande de travailler sa précision niveau transplanage, ça pourra toujours servir dans un avenir proche...)

_**Alors à votre avis : qu'on découvert les jumeaux Weasley ? Les paris sont ouverts, donnez moi vos pronostiques (et votre avis tant qu'à faire sur ce chapitre) !**_


End file.
